Por Ella
by SSPety
Summary: Damon regresa a su ciudad luego de la misteriosa muerte de Caroline. Está seguro de que nada es lo que parece y todos son sospechosos para él. Incluida la hermosa amiga de su hermana, que por momentos parece una victima inocente y por momentos es una mujer capaz de todo. AH AU (Contiene Lemmons)
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M (por futuros Lemmons, lenguaje posiblemente ofensivo y violencia)

Resumen: Damon regresa a su ciudad luego de la misteriosa muerte de Caroline. Está seguro de que nada es lo que parece y todos son sospechosos para él. Incluida la hermosa amiga de su hermana, que por momentos parece una victima inocente y por momentos es una mujer capaz de todo. Necesitará de todo su autocontrol y frialdad para separar lo que debe hacer, de lo que ella le provoca, porque si Elena está involucradam nada lo detendrá hasta verla sufrir como se merece.

Pairings: Damon/Elena Stefan/Elena y otras ;)  
AU AH  
Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.

**Capitulo 1**

Una única lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos azules.  
Miraba bajar el ataúd y sentía que una parte de su corazón se hundía con él.  
La policía le había dicho que fue un suicidio, una sobredosis voluntaria de medicamentos. Damon sabía que no era cierto. Caroline era una chica alegre, fuerte y llena de luz, jamás se quitaría la vida así.  
Tampoco había sido algo involuntario, ella era maniática del control y la perfección, no descuidaría algo tan importante como su medicación del corazón.

Miró a su alrededor y vio las pocas personas que lo acompañaban. Su padre ahogándose en dolor nuevamente. Algunos compañeros de trabajo de Caroline y sus dos amigas. Una morena, bajita de negro pelo enrulado, que estaba llorando abrazada a un chico joven, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. La otra de pelo largo, lacio, de color chocolate, que escondía la cara en el pecho de un chico de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Sabía que eran Bonnie y Elena, aunque no sabía cual era cada una, pero no conocía a quienes las acompañaban.

Cuando terminó el servicio, espero a que todos se fueran para quedarse sólo y despedirse de ella. Un hombre rubio, de ojos celestes que en ningún momento se acercó ni habló con nadie, caminó hasta el borde de la fosa que sería la última morada de la joven, besó una rosa y la dejó caer, junto a un papel enrollado. Luego de un par de minutos, susurró algo y se fue, sin mirarlo en ningún momento.  
Damon no dudó si hablarle o no. Este momento era para despedirse de ella, luego buscaría a ese hombre, averiguaría quien era y qué sabía sobre la muerte de Caroline.  
Miró nuevamente la tumba de su hermana y junto a ella la de su madre. Esto no debió pasar, hacía apenas seis meses que había perdido esa parte de su alma y cuando sentía que comenzaba a recuperase de esa tristeza, alguien le arrebataba a su pequeña princesa.

-**Sé que últimamente no estábamos bien,** -comenzó a hablar pensando que estaba finalmente sólo- **que las últimas semanas no era tu persona favorita en el mundo, y que no entendías muchas de mis decisiones. Pero eso no impide que te quiera con todo mi corazón. Tal vez es tarde para decirte que lo siento, que debí quedarme con ustedes y ayudaros a pasar lo de mamá. Sé que pensabas que soy egoísta y que no sé querer, pero la verdad es que cada uno enfrenta el dolor como puede. Realmente lamento haberme ido** – se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.  
Bajó la cabeza y finalmente permitió que un par de lágrimas dejaran sus ojos, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y luego se giró, recomponiendo su rostro a la fría máscara que había llevado toda la tarde, ocultando todas sus emociones como tan bien sabía hacerlo.  
-**Ella me pidió que te diera esto, si algo le pasaba** – le dijo la joven morena extendiéndole un sobre, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos –** no sé que es, pero estoy segura de que es importante.**  
-**Gracias…** - dudó un segundo  
-**Bonnie** – le aclaró ella.  
Damon asintió y la vio marcharse. Apretó el sobre entre sus manos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.  
-**Te quiero princesa.** – Susurró y se fue de allí, dejando otro pedazo de su corazón bajo la fría y negra tierra de ese cementerio.  
Subió a su auto y dejó el sobre en la guantera, sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

Media hora después aparcó frente al Grill, sabía que Ric ya estaba dentro. Era su rutina de cada día después de su turno, desayunar Bourbon, almorzar tequila y cenar mucho café, para volver la morgue. Él lo entendía, ser policía había sido duro, pero ser forense y que en tu turno te traigan una bolsa con los restos de tu esposa, destruye a cualquiera.  
Damon sólo lo veía sobrio el domingo de cada semana, cuando iba al cementerio y pasaba la tarde junto a la tumba de Meredith. Lo había cruzado varias veces cuando le llevaba flores a su madre.

**-Salvatore-** lo saludó el joven tras la barra, - **¿lo de siempre?**- Si bien hacía 6 meses que no pasaba por allí, fueron muchos los años en los que pasaba a olvidar su día, el rubio lo escuchaba y atendía, y con el tiempo se volvió un amigo más.  
Damon asintió y Matt le sirvió un vaso de Bourbon como el que tomaba Ric y los dejó solos.

-**Lamento lo de Car**- le dijo su amigo sin apartar los ojos de su copa.- **Dicen que…**  
-**No, **– interrumpió Damon- **ella no hizo eso. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿cuanto tiempo y café hace falta para dejarte sobrio?**  
-**Mas del que estoy dispuesto a tomar.** – respondió Ric torciendo el gesto y llevando el vaso a sus labios.  
-**No te pediría esto si no fuera importante. Realmente te necesito a mi lado, quiero saber que le pasó a mi hermanita y no podré averiguarlo sin ti.**  
Su amigo lo miró, vio el sufrimiento en sus ojos y no dudó de las palabras de Damon.  
-**Está bien, pero primero vamos a casa.**

Salieron del Grill y caminaron hacia el camaro azul, que estaba a pocos metros de allí. Damon fue directo a abrir la puerta del conductor cuando la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.  
-**Espera-** el aludido miró frunciendo confundido- **Alguien a estado buscando algo.**  
Damon miró lo que le señalaba, la guantera estaba abierta y revuelta. Alguien lo había visto en el cementerio y quiso hacerse con el sobre, instintivamente tocó el bolsillo interno de su traje y lo sintió allí, donde lo había puesto antes de entrar al grill. Era más importante de lo que creía, cualquier sombra de duda que pudiera quedar sobre lo ocurrido a su hermana, acababa de desaparecer. Pero necesitaría ayuda, alguien en quien confiar y que le cubriera la espalda, la llamaría al llegar a casa.

Pasaron por el apartamento de Ric, éste se duchó, tomó casi un litro de café y sus credenciales para ir a la morgue. Volvieron a montarse en el camaro y Damon se dirigió al lugar que había visitado tantas veces.  
Recordaba la primera vez, cuando era un agente novato y acompañaba a un detective a buscar un informe de autopsia. El viejo Lockwood lo había llevado sólo para ver su reacción y reírse un rato, pero no lo consiguió. Si bien había sido shockeante lo había soportando, nunca se sintió mal, ni dio un espectáculo. Y con el paso del tiempo, como le pasa a todos, se volvió inmune, y dejó de verlos como personas, para verlos como pistas o piezas de información de un caso.

Sólo había una cosa a la que nunca se acostumbró, una clase de autopsias a las que jamás pudo entrar, las de niños. Ver a quienes debían tener una vida por delante, seres inocentes quienes aún debían aprender a jugar, a amar y a vivir, acostados en esa fría mesa, era algo a lo que nunca pudo permanecer indiferente. Por eso evitaba esos casos, porque no podía tener la cabeza fría y para ser un buen detective, necesitaba ser totalmente cerebral.

El ser así fue lo que lo convirtió en el detective más joven de su división, y en uno de los nombres más reconocidos en los barrios bajos. Sus compañeros solían bromear con que sería el próximo Eliot Ness porque era el único que se había enfrentado a los Mikaelson. Pero todo eso era historia, ya no era detective aquí y lo que hacía en L.A. apenas podría tildarse de trabajo policíaco.

-**Vayamos directo a la oficina, seguro que la copia del informe de autopsia está archivada**- dijo Ric en cuanto bajaron del coche.  
-**¿No debería haberla revisado el encargado del caso?**- hablaba apretando la mandíbula, sabía la respuesta, conocía a todos los detectives de la zona.  
-**Sabes que si el forense lo marcó como suicidio, el caso se desestimó sin siquiera leer el informe.**

Ya estaban en la oficina y Damon fue directo al cajón donde sabía que su amigo escondía una petaca de Borboun, pero no la encontró.  
-**Ya no bebo en la oficina.**- Le lanzó una mirada interrogante lo que hizo que su amigo bajara la cabeza, pero en ese momento la culpable del cambio entró por la puerta.  
-**Dr Saltzman, no sabía que regresaría.**- La chica notó al acompañante de su jefe y se giró extendiendo la mano.- **Jenna Sommers, un placer.**  
-**Damon Salvatore**- respondió seco. La miró de arriba abajo, la joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes era bonita pero no espectacular, estaba en sus veintes, y llevaba una bata pero no se presentó como doctora. Indudablemente era una estudiante. Reparó en las miradas que se cruzaba con Ric y agregó a su nota mental, estudiante enamorada de su profesor, cliché absoluto.  
Rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca, ante la mirada de su amigo que le suplicaba que no hiciera comentarios al respecto.  
-**He regresado por este informe y ya me retiro**- comunicó el doctor, sonriendo tímidamente a la muchacha.-** Si tienes turno nos vemos a la noche.**- Dio una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y comenzó a salir de la oficina.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Damon se notaba que nadie había pasado por allí en meses.  
-**Podrías haberle pedido a alguien que se pasara cada tanto**.- Comentó Ric torciendo el gesto mientras miraba una planta seca en la ventana.  
-**No me gusta que nadie se meta con mis cosas y lo sabes. Dame unos minutos.**  
Pasó al dormitorio, donde se quitó el traje negro que había llevado desde que salió de L.A., y se vistió con unos jeans desgastados. La siguiente media hora la ocupó acondicionando el lugar, sacudiendo, aspirando y desenvolviendo lo que había dejado cubierto.  
Mientras a él le daba su clásico ataque de orden, su amigo revisaba detalladamente el informe sentado en la isla de la cocina.

-**No entiendo como John firmó esto, ni siquiera es su letra.**  
Damon se paró en seco y lo miró, una mirada que Ric odiaba, y que sería capaz de dar miedo a cualquier ser humano racional, que valorara su integridad física.  
-**Faltan fotos de su cuello, que según detallaban deberían estar aquí, el preliminar de la escena habla de una marca de jeringa en el cuello que aquí no se detalla. Además los resultados de sangre del laboratorio están incompletos.**  
-**¿Han manipulado el informe?**- Preguntó como mero formalismo.  
-**Yo diría que sí. Pero tendrás que hablar con el detective del caso y con el forense, todo lo que hay aquí es muy confuso**. -Se puso de pie y le extendió la carpeta.- **Puedes verlo por ti mismo, pero te diría que no lo hagas.**

Lo ignoró y abrió la carpeta. Las fotos de Caroline en el suelo de su casa lo hicieron apretar la mandíbula y todo su cuerpo se tensó.  
Los ojos celestes eran cristales sin vida y había rastros de vómito en su boca y cabello.  
Vestía sólo una bata de seda roja y un conjunto de lencería fina con un corsé, o acababa de ver a su amante o esperaba por él. En la siguiente foto vio los tacones tirados a un lado y uno tenía el taco roto, la cinta para cerrar la bata también estaba tirada a varios centímetros de ella. Algo rojo brillaba a mitad de camino de ambas cosas, cuando notó sus manos se dio cuenta que era una uña.  
Todo le indicaba que había intentado luchar con alguien, y era demasiado obvio como para que el detective del caso no lo notara.  
Corrió las hojas y miró quien firmaba, Det. Lockwood. El viejo se había jubilado el año anterior y su hijo era apenas un novato, Mason, era el único Lockwood que podía ser detective, pero no estaba en homicidios.

El timbre sonó y Damon cruzó miradas con Ric, nadie sabía que estaban ahí, pero recordó que alguien lo había estado siguiendo. Le indicó a su amigo que se apartara y buscó su Glock antes de ir a la puerta.  
-**¿Quién es?**- abrió la mirilla y reconoció al rubio del cementerio.  
-**Necesito hablar con usted sobre Caroline.**  
Damon abrió apuntadole con su pistola y el hombre entró con las manos en alto.  
-**Soy el Sgto. Klaus Mikaelson. El novio de Caroline.**–Un toque de dolor llegó a sus ojos, pero Damon lo desestimó, era un Mikaelson la peor escoria de la ciudad, su hermana no saldría con uno de ellos.

Alimentó el arma, sabiendo que ese sonido era uno de los más intimidantes que alguien pueda oír, pero no esperaba la reacción del Sgto.  
Con un rápido movimiento, Mikaelson tomó la pistola por la parte superior, trancando la corredera y con la otra mano le dio un golpe en la muñeca, forzándolo a doblarla y quitándole el arma. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Damon tiró su cuerpo hacia delante, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.  
Parado frente a él el rubio le apuntaba a la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como el rubio le quitaba el cargador a la pistola y luego la bala de la recamara, tendiéndosela inmediatamente y torciendo el gesto.  
-**Lo siento ha sido un reflejo. Parte del entrenamiento. **  
Damon asintió y se puso de pie, tremendamente molesto por la forma en que había sido sorprendido, al parecer los meses en L.A. le pasarían factura en el mundo real.  
De reojo vio a Ric guardando la cuchilla de la cocina y ocultó una sonrisa, a no ser que pensara que sería capaz de desviar la bala con el acero, era muy tonto llevar un cuchillo a una pelea con pistola. Sin embargo era reconfortante comprobar una vez más la lealtad de su amigo, que jamás dudaría en arriesgar si vida para defenderlo, algo que era mutuo.  
-**¿Qué sabes de Caroline?**- pregunto bruscamente, sin ademán de dejar pasar al rubio más allá de donde estaban.  
-**No ha sido ni suicidio, ni accidente, la han asesinado.**- Respondió Klaus sin atisbo de duda.  
-**Hasta ahora no me has dicho nada que no sepa.**- Damon nunca fue paciente y nunca lo sería. Sabía que tenía que ir a interrogar a John y a Mason, y que por cada minuto desperdiciado, el rastro de pruebas se volvía más frío.- O me dices algo que valga la pena o te vas por donde llegaste.- **Terminó señalando la puerta.**  
-**Ella me estaba esperando, iba a contarme algo,**- la cara de Damon decía que su tiempo se terminaba- **algo que descubrió trabajando para mi familia.**  
-**¿Mi hermana trabajando para tu familia? Estás diciendo estupideces y gastando tiempo que no tengo.**  
-**Yo la conocí allí, y la saqué del lugar, la puse en la contabilidad.**

Damon había combatido la red de los Mikaelson cuando estaba en la ciudad, tenían dos clases de negocios con mujeres, clubs de strippers y acompañantes de alto nivel. Los primeros eran manejados por Kol el más pequeño de la familia y el segundo por Rebekah.  
El mayor de los hermanos, Elijah, se dedicaba a la distribución de estupefacientes en los 2 clubs nocturnos que poseía y el padre, Mikael, era el enigma. En las calles se rumoreaba de todo desde tráfico de armas, a trata de blancas, pasando por venta de órganos, pero jamás se pudo comprobar nada, principalmente porque en realidad no se sabía a que se dedicaba.  
Todos los negocios de la familia eran legales, y además solían ser visitados por gente importante, porque si alguien quería hacer algo grande en la ciudad primero debía hablar con los Mikaelson. Quien se saltara ese paso estaba destinado a la quiebra o simplemente a dejar la ciudad misteriosamente.

-**¿Estás insinuando que mi hermana era una stripper?**- cerró el puño, este rubio ya había abusado de su buena voluntad.  
-**No. Ella trabajó con mi hermana Rebekah una semana, pero cuando la vi, la saque de allí.**- Klaus apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos un segundo, ese recuerdo era algo que no necesitaba. Y ese segundo era lo que al otro le hacía falta para darle un gancho de derecha que lo sentó en el suelo.  
-**Caroline no era una puta, no sé quien eres, ni que pretendes, pero se te terminó la suerte. **–Se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, por una vez dejó que su temperamento lo controlara.  
Klaus se cubría el rostro con los antebrazos, recibiendo la mayoría de los golpes en los costados del torso.  
-**Detente**- gritó Ric llegando a su lado- **Damon para.**- Insistió, tomándolo por atrás intentando separarlo del sargento.

Cuando Ric logró separarlos, Klaus sacó una cadena que llevaba bajo su camisa, en ella se apreciaban las chapas identificatorias que entregan en el las fuerzas armadas.  
Se la arrancó del cuello y se la tendió a Damon, que primero leyó las Dog Tag.

**MIKAELSON  
NICKLAUS  
251-56-8931  
0 POS CATHOLIC**  
Y luego reparó en que había algo más enganchado a la cadena, una mitad de un dije con la inscripción _Vuelve a mí. C.S._

-**Me la dio cuando comencé el entrenamiento para unirme a los SEALs, ella llevaba la otra mitad.**- Comentó el rubio colocándose la cadena nuevamente.  
Damon le dio una mirada a Ric que lo entendió inmediatamente, y comenzó a buscar entre las fotos, y en el detalle de las pertenencias que llegaron a la morgue con el cuerpo. Asintió cuando vio en una foto, el dije semioculto entre el cabello rubio y el detective regresó la vista al hombre sentado en el suelo.  
-**Creo que estás dando demasiada información para ser quien eres. ¿Por qué?**- Apoyó la espalda contra la pared dando la impresión de estar relajado, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba en la tensión justa para reaccionar a un ataque, si este Mikaelson tenía semejante entrenamiento militar, no era alguien con quien él pudiese bajar la guardia.  
-**Necesito trabajar contigo, si mi familia tiene algo que ver en esto no puedo contar con la policía.**- Finalmente el rubio se paró, abandonando la postura de animalito inofensivo.- **Y tampoco puedo hacerlo sólo.**  
-**Yo no necesito trabajar contigo.**-Respondió Damon y escuchó a Ric aclararse la garganta.

Se dirigió a la cocina sin quitar la vista del hombre parado en la puerta.  
-**¿Qué?**- preguntó con dientes apretados.  
-**Es un Mikaelson, puede ser útil.**- Comentó su amigo bajito.  
-**Es un Mikaelson, no se puede confiar en él.**- Contestó rodando los ojos como fastidiado de tener que marcar lo obvio.  
-**No digo que lo pongas a cuidar tu espalda sino que lo uses para lograr lo que quieres. Su apellido abre puertas sin tener que patearlas, podrás ir sin hacer tanto ruido.**

Bufó y lo pensó un segundo, era un riesgo tener a tu lado a alguien en quien no puedes confiar.  
-**Ella confiaba en él.**- Dijo Ric adivinando sus pensamientos.  
-**Eso no lo sabes**.- Comenzaba a molestarle la actitud del forense, ya había olvidado lo molesto que podía ser cuando estaba sobrio.  
-**Si te quisiera muerto ya lo estarías, te desarmó como su fueras un niño con una pistola de pintura. **–Se mordió la parte interior del labio, para reprimir la sonrisa recordando ese momento, mientras veía los ojos azules que lo fulminaban.-** Y se nota que la amaba.**

Damon miró de nuevo al Sgto, estaba mirando un punto en la pared, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-**Una semana, le daré una semana para probar que puede ser útil.**

Decidieron que Ric iría a ver a John, y si encontraba algo sospechoso lo llamaría. Por otra parte Klaus citaría a Mason en uno de los almacenes de su familia, como tenía negocios con Elijah, no sería difícil hacerlo aceptar, y allí lo interrogarían.  
Al anochecer aparcaron en el puerto. El detective dio un vistazo a los alrededores y sólo encontró a un par de guardias que ya se marchaban.  
-**He avisado que necesitaba el almacén despejado, nadie rondará por aquí hasta que avise que he terminado.**- Le dijo el Sgto mientras bajaba un bolso de su camioneta.  
Damon alzó una ceja al escuchar el ruido de metales dentro.  
-**Soy un Mikaelson, con entrenamiento militar de fuerzas espaciales, tengo un par de trucos para oír lo que quiero.**- Se encogió de hombros al contestar y el morocho sonrió.  
-**La manzana no podía caer muy lejos del árbol después de todo.**  
-**No te confundas Salvatore,**- lo cortó el rubio- **lo único que tengo de Mikael es el apellido.**- Con eso le dio la espalda y se adentró en el almacén, caminando directamente a la pequeña oficina que había a un costado.

Sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo interior de su traje, y lo sacó mirando al rubio que comenzaba a vaciar el bolso sobre una mesa.  
-**Habla**- dijo escuetamente.  
-**John está desaparecido, desde que terminó el turno en el que hizo la autopsia de Caroline.**  
-**Mierda.**- Colgó el teléfono y entró a la oficina.  
-**Mason es lo único que nos queda no la cagues, enamorado.**  
Klaus asintió y siguió sacando herramientas, todas cosas que podías encontrar en una ferretería, pero que en las manos adecuadas, podían ser extremadamente convincentes.

Escucharon el motor de un auto fuera y apagaron la luz de oficina, dejando encendida sólo una del almacén, para que fuera apenas posible ver entre la penumbra.  
Damon se quedó al cobijo de la oscuridad y Klaus se acercó a la zona iluminada.  
-**¿Hola?**- preguntó Mason desde la puerta antes de acostumbrar la vista y ver al joven rubio, en el medio del amplio espacio pobremente iluminado.  
-**Sr. Mikaelson. ¿Para que soy útil?**- la sonrisa condescendiente que le ofreció, fue de efecto realmente repulsivo para los dos hombres que lo miraban.  
-**Mi hermano Elijah me ha dicho que es usted una personal muy servicial, y que jamás duda en complacer a quien puede recompensarlo debidamente**.-Klaus dio un par de pasos dejando la luz a su espalda.  
-**Así es, me gusta pensar que soy un verdadero amigo de su familia.**-Mientras hablaba trataba de ver las expresiones del rostro que ahora estaba velado por la oscuridad.  
-**Sígame.**- Dijo incapaz de seguir hablando con él sin tomarlo del cuello.  
Lo guió hasta la oficina y esperó a que entrara para encender la luz.  
El rostro del detective Lockwood se transformó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y vieron el escritorio, se iba a girar para irse cuando sintió unas manos en su espalda que lo obligaron a sentarse en una silla, sin permitir que volteara el rostro para ver de quien eran.

-**Lo que necesito de usted es muy simple, hoy me verá como el padre de su congregación y me confesará todo lo que desee saber. Su recompensa será que yo no utilice nada de lo que ve aquí.**- El celeste de sus ojos brillaba con algo indescriptible, pero que borraba cualquier duda de que hablaba en serio.  
-**No entiendo que pasa aquí, esta no es la forma de actuar de un Mikaelson.**- Comentó Mason confundido, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa.  
-**Digamos que yo soy otra clase de Mikaelson.**- Le dio una sonrisa realmente escalofriante y Damon no dudó que su "cuñado" llevaba un perfecto psicópata dentro.

-**Tengo entendido que te hiciste cargo del caso de mi novia, Caroline Salvatore.**-Continuó el rubio acariciando una pequeña pinza de puntas dentadas.  
-**¿Esa puta era tuya?**- preguntó sin pensar y se llevó el primer golpe de los muchos que podría depararle la noche.  
-**Vuelves a llamarla así y tendré que sacarte información con una espiritista.**- Murmuró entre dientes volviendo a sentarse.- **Piensa mejor tus próximas palabras.**  
-**Yo no sé nada, sólo firmé el informe que me dio tu primo, cuando viene de tu familia no hago preguntas**.-Se lamía la herida que tenía en el labio y forzaba a su cerebro a pensar como salir de esa situación.  
-**Tenemos un problema**- Klaus miraba a quien estaba a su espalda.  
-**¿Tú primo?**- Preguntó Damon.  
-**No, Stefan no será problema, nadie de mi familia lo soporta.**- Se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.- **Si no sabe nada más, no tiene sentido mantenerlo vivo.**- Terminó apuntando a Mason.

Desde atrás Damon tomó a su colega por el cuello, listo para girarlo.  
-**Espera, espera.**- Lockwood comenzó a gritar desesperado.- **Tiene que ver con lo de su madre, fue por algo de la muerte de su madre**.- Hablaba atropelladamente rebuscando en su mente algo que le diera aunque fuera tiempo.  
-**Te escucho**- dijo la voz a su espalda.  
-**Hace poco más de 4 meses Caroline fue por la comisaría y convenció a mi sobrino para que le dejara ver el informe de la muerte de su madre. Ese informe desapareció unos días después y Ty vino a mí por eso lo sé. Una semana más tarde vi a tu novia trabajando para tu hermana y es todo lo que sé de ella.**

Klaus asintió y el otro lo soltó para salir de la oficina. El joven Mikaelson se paró y de un rápido movimiento le quebró el cuello a Mason, que cayó sobre el escritorio, haciendo tintinear el metal.  
Damon se giró ante el sonido con su pistola ya desenfundada, y miró interrogante al Srgto que levantaba el cuerpo para cargarlo en su espalda.  
-**Era la única forma de que mi hermano no se enterara.**-Se justificó mientras caminaba para salir de allí.  
Abandonaron el cuerpo en la puerta del almacén y Klaus llamó a Connor, el encargado de limpieza de los Mikaelson.

-**¿Cómo sabes que ese tal Connor no le dirá a nadie de tu familia lo de Mason?**  
-**Es negación convincente igual que en política, si no tienes conocimiento de algo, no pueden sacarte información, ni juzgarte por ello. En nuestra familia nadie conoce verdaderamente los negocios de los demás, así si uno cae, los demás ni siquiera se tambalean.**- Aparcó el coche frente a una casa que Damon no conocía pero leyó Gilbert en el buzón.  
-**¿Dónde estamos?**- preguntó mirando la hora, las 11 de la noche.  
-**En la casa de mi primo. Tendrás que ir a sacarlo tú porque a mi no me abrirá la puerta.**- Hizo un gesto, simbolizando que no diría nada más al respecto y aferró el volante hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Damon bajó del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, golpeó dos veces y escuchó una voz femenina que le decía que ya bajaba.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió vio a la amiga de Caroline, la morena, Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

-Buenas noches, -saludo extendiendo la mano- busco a Stefan Mikaelson.- Dijo a los grandes ojos que lo miraban suspicaces.

La chica torció el gesto, incómoda y trató de mirar hacia fuera de la puerta sobre el hombro de él.

-Buenas noches, mi esposo no está. Creo que fue a encontrarse con su primo.- Lo miró intensamente, como si acabara de recordar algo.- Eres el hermano de Caroline, Damon. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué lamentas?- Preguntó atravesándola con la mirada.

Ella lo miró totalmente confundida por su repentina actitud.

-Su muerte, -bajó la vista y había genuino dolor en su voz – ella era mi amiga y tenía toda una vida por delante. Sus problemas de corazón no eran graves, esto no debería haber pasado.

Damon la analizaba detenidamente, ¿cuanto sabría ella de los asuntos de su marido? Si Stefan estaba en uno de los clubs de sus primos, no podría llegar a él. Y cuando lo reconoció perdió el factor sorpresa, porque ella le diría que lo buscaba.

Por un momento pensó en arrinconarla y preguntarle, pero luego recordó lo que Rose siempre le decía, sacarás más de una mujer con caricias que con golpes.

-¿Puedo pasar a esperarlo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, leve, tampoco quería que su cambio de actitud fuera muy brusco o ella lo notaría.- Así me cuentas algo de los seis meses que llevaba sin verla. -Dejó salir un poquito de su dolor, sólo lo justo para que ella lo notara.

Elena dudó y miró el reloj. En media hora debía irse, entraba a trabajar a las 12.

-Tendrá que ser en otra oportunidad, lo lamento.- Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Podemos quedar para un café otro día? Realmente quisiera saber como le fue a mi princesa este tiempo, fue muy tonto de mi parte separarme tanto de ella. –Su tono hizo que la muchacha subiera la vista y viera sinceridad en los ojos azules.

-Está bien – tomó la tarjeta que el le tendió.- Te llamaré.

-Vamos- le dijo a Klaus en cuanto subió. – Está con tu hermano.

-Debí imaginar que no estaría aquí, seguramente ella trabaja esta noche.- Volvió a apretar el volante.

-¿Cuál es el problema con tu primo?- Cuestionó finalmente Damon- Pensé que para los Mikaelson nada era más importante que la familia.

-Ese es el problema, Stefan no sabe lo que son los valores y el honor. No sabe lo que representa la familia.

-¿Y por qué lo toleran?

-Porque es el enlace entre todos ellos.-Respondió el rubio.

El detective alzó la ceja momentáneamente sorprendido.

-Eso lo hace importante, pero también es una sentencia de muerte. Si alguna vez es visto hablando con un policía, o si lo atrapan, aunque sea por una infracción de tráfico, su vida no valdrá nada, no habrá fuerza en esta ciudad que lo mantenga respirando. Ese fue el castigo que le dio mi padre, vivir sabiendo que al próximo error estará muerto.- Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando pararon frente al apartamento, Damon bajó pensando que ya nada lo sorprendería de esa familia.

-Te llamaré cuando sepa algo nuevo.- Le dijo y golpeó levemente el techo del auto para indicarle que se fuera.

Entró a su casa, quitándose la chaqueta del traje. Tendría que cambiar su vestuario, dejar de ser el detective de L.A. pensó, mientras caminaba a la heladera. La abrió sólo para recordar que estaba vacía, mañana tendría que ir a hacer algunas compras.

Decidió irse directo a la cama, pero en cuanto entró al dormitorio recordó el sobre.

Lo sacó de su escondite en el fondo falso de un cajón y se dispuso revisarlo. Parecían páginas de un diario, además de unas hojas de informes policiales y unos papeles del hospital donde trabajaba su madre. Luego había un par de fotos de mujeres y niños que no conocía. Y por último dentro de un pequeño sobre, una llave.

Comenzó por leer las partes del diario, suponiendo que en ellas estaría la clave para darle contexto a todo lo demás. Caroline se había enterado de que su madre estaba investigando algunos casos extraños que habían llegado a su consulta.

Damon supo que eso eran los papeles del hospital, pero no entendía nada de la terminología escrita en ellos.

Luego mencionaba que había leído el informe policíaco y que no parecía estar en orden, que pensaba llevárselo a Alaric para corroborarlo con él, pero que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Entonces había conseguido que Ty revisara quienes habían estado en la oficina de informes ese día, las copias de eso eran las que estaban en el sobre.

Al parecer de alguna forma Caroline había relacionado todo con una chica que trabajaba para los Mikaelson llamada Viky. Había tratado de que Elena la conectara con ella, pero la joven que buscaba no trabajaba para Kol, así fue que entró a trabajar para Rebekah, para ganar la confianza de Viky.

Cerró el puño con fuerza, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando su hermana al meterse en eso sola? No podía ser que estuviese tan enojada con él, como para no llamarlo y pedir ayuda.

Repasó mentalmente lo que acababa de leer. Tenía un nuevo nombre Viky, y dos personas que sabían aunque sea una parte de lo que pasaba Tayler y Elena. Ambos estaban vinculados con los Mikaelson y podrían haber hablado de la investigación de Caroline. Pero era la segunda vez en la noche que de alguna forma llegaba a Elena y él no creía en casualidades.

Por lo que se deducía Elena trabajaba con Kol, así que caminó hacia la puerta, recogiendo si chaqueta en el camino, esta noche aún no terminaba.

Llegó a la puerta de Ninfas poco antes de la 1 a.m. El lugar era el típico local de strippers, la señal de neón en la puerta de una chica quitándose el sujetador, era bastante poco elegante pero pegaba con el resto del lugar.

Al entrar, las luces negras, las paredes color granate, y los grandes espejos, hacían del lugar una amalgama de clichés. La mayoría de las mesas junto al escenario, estaban repletas de hombres moviendo billetes en evidente estado de semi embriaguez. Las que estaban más cerca de las paredes y lejos de las luces, eran ocupadas por los que ocultaban las manos bajo el mantel.

Se acercó a la barra y comenzó a tomar Bourbon. Estuvo mirando a las camareras, pero ninguna era Elena, debía trabajar en la oficina de Kol. Se giró a ver a la hermosa rubia que hacía pole dance, tenía un estado físico increíble, en ese momento se sujetaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, agarrada con las piernas mientras se quitaba el sujetador y lo lanzaba a un hombre en la primera mesa. Un minuto después se soltó del caño para bailar y Damon perdió el interés, le faltaba sensualidad, bailaba pensando en otra cosa y por eso no seducía.

Lo que a Damon le interesaba estaba tras una gran puerta custodiada por un hombre que parecía un oso, llegaba casi a los dos metros de altura, con un cuerpo fornido y la cabeza completamente calva. Se tomó unos segundos pensando como atravesarla y llegó a la única conclusión lógica.

Unos minutos después una muchacha de cabello castaño subió al escenario, y Damon vio la oportunidad, se giró al barman y tratando de parecer más borracho de lo que estaba, comenzó a hablar.

-Eso si me gusta, las castañas son más sabrosas.- Comentó haciéndose servir otro Bourbon.- ¿Tienen más de esas? Quiero una para mi solo.- Terminó guiñando torpemente, a lo que el otro rodó los ojos, visiblemente cansado de tratar con borrachos cada noche.

-Hoy sólo trabajan dos castañas, Desire que es la que ves allí y Jade, que aún no sale. Si quieres un baile privado espera a que termine, sino pregunta allí por Jade.- Le hizo una seña para que fuera con el oso de la puerta y Damon asintió.

-Quiero un baile de Jade.- Dijo con lengua entreverada.

El oso abrió un poco la puerta y le dijo algo a un hombre tras ella.

Un minuto después le respondieron y dejó pasar a Damon.

Lo recibió un hombre en sus treinta, con pinta de vivir en el gimnasio y un bulto de pistola mal disimulado bajo la chaqueta, que lo guió por uno de los tres pasillos que tenía frente a él. De un rápido vistazo supo que el pasillo de la izquierda conducía a la oficina de Kol, donde otros dos hombres montaban guardia, el de la derecha a los camerinos de las chicas, donde se escuchaban risas y charla, y él iba por el del centro que tenía los privados y un par de hombres más para cuidar la mercadería del local.

-Conoces los límites, aquí no hay prostitutas, si te pasas no saldrás caminando.- Le advirtió cuando le abrió una de las puertas para dejarlo pasar.

Damon sabía que eran sólo strippers, los Mikaelson no se hacían competencia unos a otros.

Juzgando el dinero que tenía en la cartera el baile duraría unos diez minutos, ese es el tiempo que tenía para planear la estrategia que necesitaba para encontrar a Elena. Si estaba en la oficina de Kol no sería fácil entrar, además de que el pequeño Mikaelson lo conocía, y en cuanto lo viera, sus gorilas lo escoltarían a la puerta asegurándose de que tropezara mucho en el camino. Además de que obviamente el incidente llegaría a oídos de toda la familia y entorpecería todo.

En el pasillo de la izquierda había visto dos puertas más además de la de Kol, en ninguna de las dos había guardias, pero eso no haría más fácil llegar a ellas. Si se hacía el borracho perdido y doblaba en lugar de seguir, probablemente uno de los otros hombres lo "ayudara" a encontrar de nuevo el camino antes de llegar a una puerta. En ese momento el telón del pequeño escenario que había en la habitación se corrió y entro una joven vestida con las clásicas ropas de las odaliscas de oriente. Damon se acomodó en el gran sillón, podía mirar un poco mientras se le ocurría algo más, ya que pagaba el espectáculo no estaba mal disfrutarlo. Nunca había visto la danza de los siete velos pero estaba seguro de que eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Con la mirada recorrió lentamente la piel dorada de las perfectas pantorrillas, lo que asomaba del muslo al abrirse la tela, el vientre plano, la delicada cintura que se movía rítmicamente y los firmes pechos que brillaban con purpurina agitándose con la música que comenzaba a llenar la habitación. El vaivén de las caderas femeninas era fascinante, la sensualidad que desprendía cada movimiento, unido a la belleza del cuerpo de la joven comenzaron a provocar reacciones en su cuerpo que no esperaba.

Sacó un billete y lo levantó para que ella se acercara y la chica respondió bajando del pequeño escenario y comenzando a bailar frente a él, cuando colocó el dinero en cadera, ella correspondió con un rápido movimiento haciendo tintinear las monedas que adornaban su traje. Desprendió uno de los pañuelos de gasa y se lo colocó en el cuello, dándole una mejor vista de sus pechos, pero apartándose rápidamente para continuar su danza.

A medida que los billetes salían, también lo hacían los delicados cortes de tela, pero lo más excitante de aquel baile no era ver a la chica cada vez más desnuda, sino los ondulantes movimientos de su cuerpo, la sensualidad que brotaba de cada poro de la dorada piel.

Cuando finalmente solo el sujetador dorado y el bikini adornado con monedas cubrían el cuerpo femenino, Damon tenía en su pantalón algo que le decía que todo esto, no había sido una idea tan brillante como pensó. Y ni un solo plan de cómo encontrar a Elena.

La joven se giró y se acercó invitándolo silenciosamente a desprender el sujetador, cuando él lo hizo la chica lo dejó caer y se volteó cubriéndose con las manos. Damon sacó el último billete y la hizo acercarse, pero cuando iba a colocar el billete levantó la vista a sus ojos y los miró por primera vez, de verdad, en los minutos que llevaban juntos.

-Quítate el último velo,- pidió- quiero verte el rostro.

Ella abrió grande los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Damon se paró dejando su rostro muy cerca del de ella, y elevó una mano para quitárselo él mismo. Desesperada la chica tomó la mano de él entre las de ella, impidiéndole que lo hiciera, sin importarle descubrir sus pechos. Y él estuvo seguro.

-Necesitamos hablar de Caroline, Elena.

_Espero les guste, se aceptan críticas y comentarios ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

****Lo agregué en el resumen, pero por si alguien no lo vió, aviso que la historia es rated M y contiene Lemmons :)

Ahora si, para los que quieran seguir leyendo les dejo el capi.

**Cap 4**

Damon notó como la mirada de la chica cambiaba, pasaba por un segundo de sorpresa, otro de miedo y finalmente se enmascaraba en algo indescifrable.  
-Aquí no.- Contestó ella con voz fría y luego buscó con los ojos algo en el piso. –**Bésame**.- Ordenó sacándose el velo del rostro y pisando algo que él no pudo ver.  
Luego de un instante de duda, Damon la tomó con una mano por la nuca, con la otra por la cintura y unió su boca a la de ella. El perfume de jazmín inundó sus sentidos, y la tibieza y dulzura de su boca le hicieron querer más. La acercó hasta pegarla a su pecho y sintió una mano en su hombro que lo alejó, girándolo bruscamente.  
-**Te lo advertí borracho**.- Acompañando la frase un puño impactó contra su pómulo izquierdo.  
-**Sólo sácalo de aquí.**- Dijo Elena, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca y colocándose el velo nuevamente.- Dile a Kol que me voy a casa, ha sido suficiente por hoy.- Terminó de recoger su ropa y salió, mientras los dos hombres que sostenían a Damon la recorrían con la mirada.  
-**Te entiendo amigo, es difícil resistirse.-** Comentó uno de los hombres en tono cómplice- **Pero no sabes en lo que te metes si el jefe se entera de que la tocaste.**

Le dieron un par de golpes más, pero nada que él no pudiera manejar y finalmente lo sacaron por la puerta lateral.  
Allí se sentó en el cordón, a analizar lo que acababa de pasar. No recordaba haber tomado tanto como para dejarse llevar así, ella le ordenó besarla y él lo hizo casi sin pensarlo. Era una mujer increíblemente hermosa y sensual, perfectamente capaz de embotar los sentidos de un hombre y conseguir lo que quisiera. Además de que era la esposa de un Mikaelson, no era la chica dulce e inocente que creyó ver en el cementerio, no debía subestimarla. Lo que no entendía era por qué era stripper.

Unos minutos después los faros de un coche lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. El vehículo paró frente a él y se abrió la puerta del acompañante.  
-**Sube.**- Dijo Elena.  
Lo pensó un segundo, no era como a él le gustaba hacer las cosas, prefería tener el control de las situaciones. Pero necesitaba entender a esa mujer y enterarse lo que ella sabía de Caroline, no estaba seguro de tener otra oportunidad de estar a solas y sacarle la información que necesitaba.  
Se paro trabajosamente, iba a hacerse el herido y comprobar si el síndrome de Florence Nightingale existía.

-**Cuando vine a buscarte pensé que te encontraría tras un escritorio.**-Comentó, para romper el incómodo silencio que había desde que entró en el coche.  
La chica ahora llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes, levemente corto, que dejaba sus pantorrillas y algunos centímetros de sus muslos al descubierto. Eso le hacía todo más difícil porque aún no se borraba la imagen de su baile, ni la sensación de la presión de sus pechos desnudos contra él y eso bajaba en varios puntos su C.I.  
-**No sabía que querías hablar de mi trabajo. Creí que esto era sobre Caroline.**- Respondió cortante, luego paró en una esquina y volteó a mirarlo.- **¿Por dónde?**

Damon la guió hacia su casa, el único lugar que conocía, dónde podían hablar sin que un oído contratado por los Mikaelson escuchara.  
Al entrar al apartamento le indicó a la joven que se sentara en el sofá, se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre una silla y fue a buscar algo de hielo, para ponerse en el pómulo. En el refrigerador encontró una nota de Ric.

_Sé que olvidarás ir de compras.  
Paso al salir del turno._

Su amigo le había dejado fruta, agua, leche, cerveza y en la mesada una bolsa con una botella de Bourbon.  
Le llevaba una cerveza a Elena cuando recordó que supuestamente estaba herido y aún no había representado su papel. Se sentó haciendo una mueca y dejando escapar un quejido, mientras le extendía la botella y se colocaba el hielo.  
-**No bebo alcohol**.- Respondió ella mirándolo de lado.- **No pensé que te pegaran mucho, lo siento.**- Por un segundo le pareció ver que la máscara de frialdad de ella se rescrebajaba, pero la recompuso rápidamente.  
-**¿Qué intentabas conseguir?**  
-**Cuando alguien pasa los límites, Kol me paga extra y me deja ir temprano. Sino tengo que esperar hasta las 6, a que Stefan me pase a buscar.**- Respondió bajando la vista y mirando sus manos. Se la notaba incómoda y aunque la respuesta sonó sincera, parecía que estaba incompleta.  
-**¿No le molesta que seas stripper?**- Damon se sorprendió de su propia pregunta, quería saber de Caroline y sólo preguntaba cosas personales que no ayudaban en nada.  
-**No lo sabe, piensa que trabajo en una oficina. Y no lo va a saber. ¿Verdad?**- Al hablar levantó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos azules de él, y se notaba una súplica en su mirada. Por un momento le pareció tener delante a una joven vulnerable, que sintió la necesidad de proteger, hasta que recordó su apellido.

-**Eres una Mikaelson, ¿por qué trabajas en eso?**- Frunció el ceño ante su evidente incapacidad de dejar de lado, la curiosidad que ella le despertaba. No podía descifrarla, eso lo sacaba de su centro, lo hacía dudar y lo ponía en desventaja.  
-**Para dejar de serlo. Se hace más dinero como bailarina que como empleada de oficina.**- Elena lo miraba a los ojos, mostrándole que hablaba en serio y juzgando el estado actual de la billetera de Damon, era imposible no creerle.- **Kol va a ayudarme.**- La chica bajó nuevamente la mirada.- **Caroline también iba a hacerlo.**- Terminó con un dejo de culpa.

Definitivamente su hermana pasó por un momento de locura mientras él no estaba, no le alcanzó enamorarse de un Mikaelson, quería ayudar a la esposa de otro a huir. Una punzada de dolor pasó por su mente, si él no se hubiese ido… No, no servía de nada pensar así.  
-**¿Cómo iba a ayudarte ella?**- indagó.  
-**No lo sé, me dijo que estaba por descubrir algo de Stefan y Shane.**- Respondió ella volviendo la mirada a la de él.  
-**¿Quién es Shane? ¿Y que tiene que ver Viky en todo esto?**  
Elena abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendida de que él supiera de Viky. Luego desvió levemente la mirada hacia la izquierda, eso significaba que estaba recordando algo.  
-**Car me dijo que necesitaba contactarla, por algo sobre su hijo, pero no sé que tiene que ver con esto. Shane es un socio de negocios de mi marido, eso es todo lo que sé.**

El detective se pasó la mano por el pelo, cada vez encontraba más cabos y aún no podía atar ninguno. Terminó llevándose la mano al rostro y dejando salir el aire en un suspiro.  
Estaba cansado, entre el viaje desde L.A., el cementerio, el grill, Klaus, Mason, Stefan y el paseo por Ninfas, había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba sin comer y sin dormir. Miró el reloj, las 3:05 a.m. debía descansar, todo lo demás tendría que esperar unas horas.  
Torció el gesto y repasó mentalmente lo que sabía hasta el momento, lo que lo hizo soltar un bufido de frustración.

-**¿Te duele mucho?**- Preguntó la joven de la que se había olvidado momentáneamente. La observó pararse y acercarse, quedando agachada frente a él.- **Déjame ver que te han hecho, fui estudiante de medicina, será totalmente profesional.** -Bromeo ante la mirada suspicaz de él.  
-**Eres una caja de sorpresas, parece que nunca podré conocerte.**- Soltó en un instante de sinceridad absoluta, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa para enseñarle los golpes que tenía en las costillas.  
Ella le regaló una sonrisa, sin contestar nada, y Damon la vio sonrojarse levemente, al recorrer su torso con la mirada. Él sabía el efecto que tenía en las mujeres pero este no era momento para pensar en eso. ¿No?

Un par de marcas rojas contrastaban contra el blanco de su piel, arruinado la perfección que formaban los músculos marcados del abdomen y el pecho, cuando ella los tocó una corriente lo recorrió, pero él sabía que no era nada que se relacionara a los golpes.  
Tragó saliva sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desviaran al escote de la blusa femenina, donde los pechos que unos minutos atrás se presionaban desnudos contra él, se mostraban perfectos y firmes, como esperando amoldarse a sus manos. La imagen del movimiento de sus caderas volvió a apoderarse de su mente, la sensual curva de su cintura, la suavidad de su piel y el sabor de ese beso, regresaron a hacerlo completamente consciente de que estaba solo, en su apartamento, con una mujer fascinante y hermosa.

Pocas cosas son más excitantes que lo que sabemos prohibido y peligroso, eso era ella, la mujer de Stefan Mikaelson, una mujer que ningún hombre cuerdo se atrevería a mirar dos veces. Tal vez por eso ella dejaba que todo el que quisiera la viera desnuda, como el gesto de mayor desafío a su esposo. Claro que si mostrara el rostro, tal vez ningún hombre se atrevería a hacerlo, era una estupidez meterse con ella.  
Cuando Elena subió la mirada, Damon vio deseo en sus ojos y toda la lógica se fue al demonio. El toque de ella se transformó en caricia, subiendo y bajando por su torso.

-**Desde el día en que Stefan se fijó en mí, ningún otro se atrevió a mirarme con deseo. Nunca volví a sentirme hermosa siendo Elena y no Jade. No había besado otros labios hasta esta noche.**- Susurró.  
Desvió la mirada a los labios masculinos y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto sensual e invitante, que Damon no hizo nada por resistir. Tiró la bolsa de hielo a un costado y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, para reclamar su boca con urgencia, con pasión, con un deseo que no sabía que sentía. Elena lo recibió gustosa, entregándose a su beso con el mismo ardor, subiendo sus manos por el pecho desnudo hasta los hombros anchos, para apoyarse en ellos y sentarse en su regazo, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. El contacto de sus bocas fue intenso, casi rudo, y por momentos completamente feroz, para luego dulcificarse en un instante y volverse delicado, sensual, erótico.  
Damon soltó su rostro y la tomó por las caderas para pegarla más a él. Interrumpió el baile de sus bocas, para bajar hasta su cuello haciendo un camino tibio y húmedo con la punta de la lengua. Se entretuvo un segundo, succionando levemente el punto donde se sentían sus acelerados latidos, para luego seguir bajando por su hombro y enganchar con los dientes el tirante de su vestido. Usando sólo su boca le quitó la parte superior del vestido y bajó los breteles del sujetador, luego con una mano lo desprendió dejándolo caer a un lado.  
Besó el camino del hueso de su cuello desde su hombro hasta el centro de su pecho, deleitándose en el sabor de su piel y su perfume, mientras sus manos comenzaban a colarse bajo la falda del vestido, acariciando la piel de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas y bajar para amoldarse firmemente a sus glúteos.  
Su boca siguió bajando por el centro de su pecho, empujándola delicadamente hacia atrás para que arqueara su cuerpo y evitando deliberadamente sus pechos. Cuando llegó a su estómago Elena lo tomó del pelo y tirando, levantó su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.  
Luego de un leve quejido de protesta, él le sonrió de lado, y se levantó con ella enganchada en sus caderas. Caminó los pasos que los separaban de la habitación y la bajó en la cama, terminando de desvestirla y quitándose su ropa sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.  
La vio ponerse de rodillas en la cama e hizo lo mismo, así uno frente al otro, completamente desnudos, se miraron un segundo, midiéndose, como si probaran cual de los dos cedería primero a su deseo.

Damon sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja, aceptando la invitación a jugar. Se inclinó y fue bajando por el cuello y el pecho de ella sin tocarla, rozándola con su aliento, hasta que su boca quedó a la altura del pezón izquierdo de la chica y comenzó a soplar, haciendo que ella involuntariamente se arqueara ante la necesidad de contacto. Escuchó como Elena gimió con un toque de frustración cuando él se alejó, pero la mirada entre pícara y divertida que tenía le dijo que la chica no se daría por vencida.  
La joven se paró en la cama y comenzó a bailar, con toda la sensualidad que él había descubierto unas horas antes. Pero ahora nada impedía que Damon notara hasta el último detalle de su cuerpo al contonearse, que viera sus pechos libres moverse a centímetros de su cara cuando ella se agachaba, o su firme y dorado trasero hacer círculos frente a su rostro cuando se paró y se giró, y por eso perdió el juego. Cuando ella volvió a girarse y quedó de frente a él, Damon tomó sus tobillos y tirando de ellos, la hizo caer en la cama para quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas.

La vio sonreír con suficiencia, sabiendo que no él no había podido resistir la necesidad de tocarla, y entrecerró los ojos, había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra. Se propuso lograr que ella le suplicara que la tomara, y sabía como hacerlo.  
Primero se adueñó de su boca con experta pericia, saboreándola y recorriéndola, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados con el más delicado roce de sus dedos, hasta arrancarle el primer gemido. Allí abandonó su boca, bajó mordisqueando su mentón y besando hasta llegar al hueco de su cuello, donde se desvió para terminar su camino aprisionando un pezón con sus labios. Mientras su boca y lengua jugaban con uno, su mano se ocupó del otro, dando pequeños pellizcos hasta que escuchó varios gemidos, cada vez más intensos de la boca de Elena. Sus manos siguieron acariciando mientras los besos comenzaron a bajar por su abdomen, y luego de juguetear un poco con su ombligo, se dirigieron al hueso de su cadera. Siguieron por éste hasta su ingle, y la sintió contener el aire.  
Soltó uno de sus pechos para llevar su mano al dulce centro que palpitaba expectante, comenzó a acariciarla, intercalando sus dedos y su lengua, y la observó comenzar a mover las caderas pidiendo más. En ese momento subió hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-**Pídeme lo que quieres.**- Demandó mientras uno de sus dedos comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en ella, veía como el deseo se apoderaba de todos los sentidos de la chica, y en su mirada se reflejaba un toque de confusión, junto a los jadeos cada vez más sonoros que se escapaban de su boca.  
-**Hazlo.**- Dijo Elena con urgencia, mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de él y una de sus manos bajaba a acariciar la erección que se presionaba contra su cadera.  
Damon la besó con pasión, mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla. Se separó de su boca sonriendo, haciendo gala de su autocontrol, a pesar de su respiración agitada.  
-**Pídelo gentilmente.**- Susurró en su oído, antes de comenzar a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.  
-**Por favor.**- Cedió ella con voz ronca, incapaz de seguir combatiendo lo que su cuerpo quería con tantas ganas.

Él volvió a besarla, mientras lentamente su miembro ocupaba el lugar que había abandonado su mano. Un minuto después el fuego los consumía en una lucha de caricias, embestidas, besos y gemidos que terminaron siendo casi gritos unos minutos después.  
Cuando la tensión de sus cuerpos alcanzó la dulce liberación del orgasmo, se miraron a los ojos un segundo antes de volver a besarse, devorándose, consumiéndose, para que toda la batalla de poderes comenzara de nuevo. Y unos minutos después la lujuria se apoderara de los dos nuevamente.

Estaban desnudos, formando un enredo de brazos y piernas, cuando los despertó el sonido de un teléfono. Damon estiró el brazo a la mesita de luz y tomó su celular, pero no era ese el que sonaba. En ese momento la chica se revolvió y un instante después se sentó de golpe en la cama.  
-**¿Qué hora es?**- Preguntó abriendo los ojos en estado de pánico.  
-**Las 6:00.**- Respondió, antes de dejar el móvil.  
-**¡Stefan!**  
La vio saltar de la cama, recoger sus ropas y aún terminando de vestirse, abandonar el apartamento luego de hacerle un guiño desde la puerta.

En cuanto ella salió, dejándolo con una sonrisa, escuchó a alguien carraspear en la cocina.  
-**¿Tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo?**- Preguntó Ric antes de extenderle una taza de café.  
-**La verdad, creo que no.**

_Gracias por leer ;)_

_Esta historia aún la estoy escribiendo por eso no puedo actualizar a diario como la otra, pero como ventaja aquí puedo aceptar comentarios y sugerencias :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la demora...

Cap 5

Damon terminó su café mientras repasaba una vez más la copia del informe sobre Caroline que Ric le había traído. Su amigo se había acostado en el sofá y ahora dormía profundamente, había tenido un turno duro, que terminó con el hallazgo de los restos de una joven y su hijo, totalmente calcinados. Seguramente no quería ir a su casa, eso había sido una constante luego de lo de Mer, cuando se le presentaba algo así, terminaba durmiendo en casa de Damon. Era lógico suponer que mientras él estaba en L.A., Ric había bebido hasta desmayarse para conciliar el sueño.

Fue al baño y cuado notó que le había puesto espuma de afeitar al cepillo

de dientes, se dio cuenta que la hora que había dormido no era suficiente y

decidió acostarse un rato más.

Pasado el mediodía los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron, buscaba un pantalón cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe, seguido de una maldición por lo bajo y un segundo después la puerta que se abría.

-**¡Damon!**- gritó su amigo desde la puerta.

Salió del dormitorio, descalzo, llevando unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, y se topó con alguien que no esperaba ver en su casa.

-**Rebekah. ¿Extrañándome?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.**

La joven lo miró de arriba abajo, y se aguantó lo que seguramente sería una respuesta mordaz. Damon y Rebekah tenían historia, y no era exactamente de las bonitas. Unos 3 años atrás, cuando él apenas había ascendido y comenzado esa especie de cruzada contra los Mikaelson, se había acercado a la joven que acababa de hacerse cargo del negocio de acompañantes.

La había usado para recabar información de su familia, algo que resultó ser totalmente inútil, debido a la forma de llevar los negocios de Mikael. Cuando Damon se dio cuenta de ello simplemente dejó de verla, y fue cuando misteriosamente, 4 ladrones le dieron una paliza pero olvidaron llevarse su cartera. No había sido nada muy grave, muchos moretones y un par de costillas fisuradas, aunque había dolido como el demonio y le había recordado que ni el peor jefe de la mafia, es más peligroso que una mujer despechada.

De una extraña forma, eso también los había llevado a una especie de tregua, basada en un raro respeto mutuo. Ya que ella jamás había dicho nada a su padre de lo ocurrido, la prueba de ello era que Damon caminaba y respiraba por sí mismo, y él había dejado el asunto como un intento de robo y se mantenía alejado del negocio de acompañantes.

-**No te creas tan importante Salvatore. Mi hermano me citó aquí. Me dijo que necesitaban hablar sobre Caroline.**

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, mientras la hermosa rubia, vestida con un traje sastre bien entallado que realzaba su imagen de mujer de negocios, se sentaba en el sofá mirando despectivamente a su alrededor.

La llegada de Klaus completó la reunión y aumentó la tensión del ambiente. Ric fue a la cocina mientras los otros dos se sentaban frente a la chica, que no parecía para nada intimidada.

-**Rebekah, quiero que le digas todo lo que sabes de Caroline.**- Dijo su hermano, con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión ni replica.

La joven rodó los ojos, visiblemente aburrida por la situación.

-**Eso sería muy largo y no estoy para perder tiempo, pregunten lo que quieren saber.**

Klaus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Damon para que comenzara.

El detective tenía demasiadas preguntas, y quería empezar por la que creía la más importante, Viky, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella, así que decidió tantear cuanto sabía Rebekah de lo que investigaba Caroline.

-**¿Por qué mi hermana fue a trabajar para ti?**

-**¿Porque le gustaba?**- Respondió con malicia y una sonrisa cínica.

-**Rebekah.**- Le advirtió su hermano.

-**Está bien, supongo que tengo que demostrar que soy digna de confianza, y para eso tienes que saber que tu hermana confiaba en mi.**- Tomó un sorbo de agua de la copa que Ric le había alcanzado, dando el máximo dramatismo a sus palabras.- **Caroline investigaba la muerte de tu madre, y la había conectado de alguna forma a Viky Donnovan, una de las chicas que trabaja para mí. Por eso me pidió trabajo, para acercarse discretamente a ella.**

-**¿Cuál es la conexión entre Viky y mi madre?**

-**No lo sé.**

-**¿Quién sabía lo que Caroline hacía en tu negocio realmente?**- Intervino Klaus.

-**Más gente de la que crees. No era demasiado cuidadosa o discreta.**

**Era de las que nos hacen mala fama a las rubias.**- Dijo tremendamente despectiva y se ganó otra mirada de advertencia de su hermano.

-**Necesito nombres, no me hagas perder el tiempo.-** Masculló Damon entre dientes.

-**Mis hermanos, además de las chicas del negocio y varios policías con los que solía hablar. También sus amigas y un médico que trabajaba con tú madre. Y no se cuanta gente más, la verdad si lo pienso creo que solo le faltó publicarlo en Internet.**- Mientras hablaba sacó algo de su bolso, lo que parecía ser un diario y se lo tendió a Klaus, ignorando la mano extendida de Damon.- **Cuando se hizo la limpieza de su casa encontraron esto, me lo llevaron por si tenía información de mi negocio, peo la verdad no dice nada interesante.**

El rubio se lo pasó al detective, sin siquiera abrirlo, y éste lo dejó a un lado para verlo luego detenidamente. No quería ni pensar en como había llegado a manos de Rebekah, conociendo esta ciudad como lo hacía seguramente uno de los del equipo forense trabajaba para su familia, o uno de los uniformados que había cuidado la escena.

Era enfermizo saber como los tentáculos del poder de los Mikaelson alcanzaban cada recoveco de Mistyc Falls. Algún día lograría alcanzar la cabeza y se divertiría viendo como todo el imperio se desmoronaba, pero este no era momento para eso, ahora estaba aquí por ella y no podía desenfocarse de ese objetivo.

-**Sé que no te importará lo que te digo Salvatore,** -comenzó a decir la muchacha, con un tono totalmente distinto- **pero apreciaba a la descerebrada de tu hermana. Puedes contar con todo lo que necesites de mí.**- Terminó bajando un poco el tono de voz, pero Damon supo que aunque para él pareciera una escena de ciencia ficción, ella era sincera.

Y también sabía porqué, Caroline tenía la capacidad de ser completamente insoportable y completamente adorable en la misma medida, podías pasar de odiarla a amarla o viceversa, en un día. Era de esas personas a las que simplemente no puedes permanecer indiferente, ni siquiera siendo Rebekah Mikaelson.

-**Necesitaré hablar con Viky. Envíala aquí esta noche.**

Cuando la chica se fue los tres hombres se sentaron en la cocina, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Era muy poco lo que podían sacar en limpio, no podían descartar a nadie y la lista de gente que sabía algo era cada vez más larga. Por un lado los Mikaelson, Kol, Elijah, Stefan, Elena, seguramente Mikael también, por otro lado las chicas y especialmente Viky, además de los Lockwood. Algo le decía a Damon que esa lista no terminaba ahí y eso que él ya incluía a Klaus y Rebekah, al parecer su hermana había estado agitando un nido de avispas hasta que una finalmente la había picado.

Decidieron que Klaus se encargaría de encontrar a John, sólo había dos opciones, o había huido con el dinero que los Mikaelson le habían dado o estaba mirando crecer el pasto de abajo. La segunda era la más probable, pero no querían dar por cerrado ese camino sin estar seguros de que no había más información por allí. Si bien a Damon la idea de dejar ir sólo al rubio no le agradaba mucho, él tenía otras cosas que hacer y Ric debía volver al trabajo que sin John ahora era el doble. Así que no tenía de otra que ceder, porque comenzaban a ir contra reloj.

Esa tarde fue a la estación de policía, llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde la mañana, necesitaba su puesto aquí de regreso, necesitaba ese pequeño respaldo que le daba ser el det Salvatore. Habló con la capitana Forbes, para que lo ayudara con su traslado y la encontró más que receptiva a su pedido. Siempre se habían llevado bien y ella lo había apoyado mucho en su carrera, él le había devuelto el favor probando que ella tenía razón al confiar en él y siendo el mejor en lo que hacía. Salió de allí sabiendo que en 2 días el papeleo estaría listo y podría volver definitivamente a la vida que no debió dejar.

Regresó a su casa y luego de comer algo y darse una ducha, se sentó a leer el diario de Car.

Las primeras páginas eran de cuando él aún no se iba, se salteó hasta el momento de su partida a L.A. Leyó sobre como los problemas del corazón de la joven se habían agravado un poco, y sobre el nu3evo tratamiento que estaba haciendo, luego sobre algo de probar una droga y sobre comenzar a tratarse con otro cardiólogo. Se salteó unas cuantas páginas más y notó que en determinado momento el diario parecía estar escrito esquemáticamente. Dejaron de aparecer nombres y lugares, para pasar a ser iniciales. Sólo se explayaba en cosas triviales y en lo maravilloso que era el rubio. En lo cómodo que era trabajar para M.M., en cuanto se alegraba de contar con R.M., E.G. y B.B.

Se masajeó con dos dedos el puente de la nariz y soltó el aire lentamente en una mezcla de suspiro y bufido. Estaba seguro de que tenía mucha información importante en sus manos, pero parecía que debía encontrarla entre pensamientos de quinceañera enamorada. Trataba de saltarse las partes románticas, los detalles innecesarios de los que el Sgto le hacía a su hermanita y las pláticas sobre los amores de B.B. o los problemas de pareja de E.G. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de algo y regresó un par de páginas atrás.

_Prometí ayudarla con S.M., porque sé que E.G. no lo ama y quiere alejarse de él, ella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo trabajando en N, y ahorrando para liberarse de la deuda de su familia. Realmente quiero que ella sea libre pero no fue algo completamente desinteresado. Él está involucrado con Sh y eso lo relaciona con S.C_.

Estaba seguro de que EG, era Elena, la G era de Gilbert, como su buzón y la N de Ninfas, eso nos dejaba a Stefan como SM. Y ahí es dónde se ponía interesante, porque Caroline no sólo la ayudaba por ser su amiga, sino por la relación con Sh…

Las palabras de Elena regresaron a su mente

_-Me dijo que estaba por descubrir algo de Stefan y Shane_

Sólo faltaba descifrar la S.C.…

El llamado a la puerta lo distrajo y esa sensación de que estaba por saber de que hablaba Car, se disipó. Cerró el diario y lo llevó a la habitación, dejándolo con el contenido del sobre.

-**Voy.**- Gritó ante la insistencia de quien lo visitaba, miró la hora antes de abrir las 9. Tal vez Viky llegaba temprano…

Se encontró con una muchacha que llevaba un sombrero blanco, lentes negros y una pañoleta, dejando todo su rostro cubierto, pero cuando ella entró sin decir nada y la esencia de jazmín lo envolvió, supo sin dudas de quien se trataba.

-**Perdón. No sabía adonde ir.**- Dijo la chica.

Damon la tomó del brazo y cuando ella giró le quitó los lentes para encontrarse con lo que imaginaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

Con un gesto que no pudo detener delineo delicadamente el pómulo de la chica, donde el golpe se notaba claro aunque reciente, y ella cerró los ojos permitiendo que nuevas lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas.  
-**Siéntate, voy a buscarte hielo.**- Ordenó firme, y Elena simplemente asintió y fue al sofá.  
-**¿Quién ha sido? ¿Stefan?** – preguntó entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada.  
-**No es importante, yo me lo busque** - respondió con la voz superando apenas el susurro, cuando él regresó a su lado. Sin embargo Damon notó un poco de incomodidad en su postura, le estaba ocultando algo. Normalmente muchas mujeres víctimas de violencia, se culpan a si mismas, pero esto no iba de eso.  
La joven se había descubierto el cuello y allí también se veían unas marcas rojizas, lo que aumentó la ira que crecía en su interior. Le colocó el hielo en el pómulo y ella hizo una mueca de dolor ante el contacto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Damon recordó su cita con Viky.  
-**¿Por qué no pasas al baño a refrescarte y lavarte la cara? Veré quien es y luego te llevaré una pomada para aplicarte allí.**- Sugirió con ese tono con el que lograba siempre lo que quería.  
-**Claro**.- Respondió ella bajando los ojos.- **Sólo no tardes.**

Esperó a que la chica desapareciera en la habitación y abrió la puerta.  
-**Algo ha pasado**.- Dijo Rebekah entrando sin esperar invitación.-**Nadie puede localizar a Viky, ni a su hijo. Luego de su cliente de ayer, pasó por un cajero y retiró mucho dinero, luego recogió a su hijo, algo de ropa y desapareció. Creo que está huyendo, pero debió de cambiar de auto porque el suyo lo encontró Connor abandonado camino a la interestatal.**  
-**Espera un segundo Rebekah, déjame hacer una llamada.**  
-**¿Qué conseguirás tú con eso? La gente de mi familia la ha buscado por todas partes, si yo no la encontré tampoco lo harás tú.**- Comentó totalmente despectiva.  
-**¿Por qué siempre me subestimas, amor? ¿Aún con rencores por no llamar?**- respondió con una sonrisa de lado, mientras marcaba un número en su celular.  
-**Hola.**- Saludó cuando Ric le contestó al otro lado.-** Dame la descripción del último caso que tuviste anoche.**  
-**Mujer en sus 20, con varias quebraduras en la lucha pre-mortem, mayormente en las manos y antebrazos, posiblemente tratando de proteger al niño, de unos 5 años que la acompañaba. La causa de la muerte de ambos fue un golpe con objeto contundente en el temporal derecho, por la deformación marcada en el hueso diría que fue un palo de golf. Un hierro 9 seguramente. Los restos fueron rociados con un líquido inflamable, en un mal intento de incinerarlos. Las ropa de ambos y los rastros de ADN que pudieran haber de su atacante fueron destruidos, pero se puede buscar información en los restos óseos y partes de tejido interno que han quedado intactas. Además encontré restos de tinta en su tobillo derecho, dónde al parecer tenía un tatuaje. Es todo lo que sé por ahora.**  
-**Gracias Ric, te llamo luego.**- Su humor iba de mal en peor, si confirmaba sus sospechas, alguien estaba cortando todos los caminos que quería seguir.

-**Viky tenía poco más de 20 años y su hijo unos 5, ¿no?**- La rubia asintió con el ceño fruncido y mirada suspicaz.- **También tenía un tatuaje en el tobillo derecho**.- Su tono no era de pregunta y terminó torciendo el gesto.  
-**La has encontrado.**-Un hilo de esperanza cruzó la voz de la chica y eso descolocó un segundo a Damon.  
-**Fueron asesinados anoche.**- vio dolor cruzar la mirada siempre fría de Rebekah, para luego ver una tormenta formarse tras los ojos celestes.- **¿Te importa?**- Le preguntó sin poder contener la lengua.  
-**Estaba a un semestre de graduarse, iba a tener una vida mejor y Aidan también. Parece que es una tontería pensar que uno es dueño de su destino, que puede escapar de lo que la vida le tiene guardado. Murió siendo igual a su madre…**- Rebekah se quedó sin voz en mitad de la frase. La reina de hielo, dejó ver que en el fondo era humana y el detective la rodeo un segundo con los brazos, cuando vio las primeras lágrimas abandonar sus ojos.- **Suéltame Salvatore, no necesito tú lastima. Déjame ir y no hagas esperar más a la mujer de mi primo.**- Siseo, recomponiendo su coraza y caminando hacia la puerta sin volverse a mirarlo ni una vez. Pero no pudo reprimirse y paró un segundo antes de salir, con la puerta ya abierta y mirando hacia fuera.-** Ya no tengo forma de ayudarte, pero espero que encuentres lo que buscas y Caroline pueda estar en paz.**

En el último momento la rubia no quiso luchar consigo misma y echó un vistazo al hombre que quedaba parado en el salón, en su mirada se filtraban los restos del amor que una vez sintió por él, pero algo hizo que su rostro se endureciera y se fuera azotando la puerta. Damon volteo y se encontró con la figura de Elena que estaba en la puerta de la habitación.  
-**Lo siento, debió reconocer mi auto.**- Se disculpó ella haciendo amague de ir hacia la puerta, hasta que él le cortó el camino.- **No debí venir, sólo te traeré problemas.**- Susurró.  
-**Soy lo suficientemente grande para hacerme cargo de mis actos y tomar mis propias decisiones. Además ahora tengo mucho interés en tu esposo y sus negocios.**- Sonrió, dejando de lado todo lo demás. Ahora ella era la carta que le daba ventaja, porque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Stefan vendría por ella.  
-**Yo no sé nada de eso. Él no me habla de sus negocios, ni de la gente con las que los hace.**- Había un leve temblor en su voz, indudablemente de miedo. O sea que ella sabía, pero no podía decirle. La única solución lógica era ganarse su confianza, primer paso, hacerla sentir cómoda.

-**He tenido un día de mierda, y creo que tú también. Todo lo que nos rodea, seguirá en el mismo lugar mañana, tomemos esta noche libre, que todos los problemas queden de la puerta para afuera.**- Ella lo miraba notoriamente confundida.- **Necesito distraerme un poco Elena. ¿Te parece bien pizza y pelis?**  
Los enormes ojos chocolate lo miraron intensamente, como si trataran de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, y él les correspondió con toda la inocencia y dulzura que fue capaz de fingir. Por suerte para él, era bueno en eso, ya que era algo que usaba frecuentemente.  
-**Está bien.**- Cedió ella y Damon notó el fantasma de una sonrisa rozar la comisura de sus labios.  
¿Quién convence a quien aquí? Se preguntó cuando ella fue a elegir una peli de las que estaban junto al reproductor de DVDs.

Apenas media hora después mientras comían, charlaban como dos amigos que se encuentran para ponerse al día. Ella le contó algunas cosas de su niñez y él le habló de la suya. Luego siguió la adolescencia y las clases de danza para ella, en contraposición a la decisión de ser policía de él.  
Descubrió que el padre de ella había sido médico y la forzó a estudiar lo mismo, pero que Stefan lo había convencido de que no era lo que ella quería, y que no la haría feliz, por lo que luego de un año finalmente lo dejó. Claro que luego tampoco pudo seguir estudiando danzas, pero eso era otra historia.  
El noviazgo con Stefan fue bonito, pero entre ellos nunca hubo pasión, ella siempre fue un trofeo para él, porque sabía que su primo Kol estaba interesado en ella. Finalmente se casó a los 20 años, cuando sus padres murieron y le pusieron problemas con la custodia de Jeremy y Margaret. La influencia del apellido Mikaelson hizo que en cuestión de días todo estuviese solucionado, y ahora su hermano estaba en la universidad y la pequeña en un instituto de los mejores de Inglaterra.

El sonido del teléfono cortó su charla, pero sabia que las cosas entre ellos comenzaban a cambiar, ella confiaba más en él y él comenzaba a descifrarla lentamente.  
-**Diga.**- Respondió sin mirar el identificador.  
-**Detective Salvatore, es un placer hablar con el nuevo juguete de mi esposa, espero que lo cuide igual que a todos los demás. Ahora si es tan amable dígale que atienda su celular, que necesito hablar con ella.**- La voz de Stefan Mikaelson sonaba fría, como si hablara de cualquier trato de negocios, con un hombre cualquiera, y no con el que la noche anterior fue el amante de su esposa.  
-**Su esposa vino a verme como policía sobre una agresión física que sufrió en el día de hoy…**  
-**¿La golpeó?**- Damon sintió tanta sorpresa como ira en la voz que llegaba por la línea.-**Ese maldito bastardo. Pasaré a buscarla en 15 minutos. **  
Sin decir más la comunicación se cortó y unos ojos celestes llenos de confusión, se posaron en la chica que se había dejado caer descuidadamente en el sofá.

-**¿Quién te golpeo Elena? Y no me digas que fue tu esposo**.- Se sentía un estúpido por haber bajado la guardia con ella.  
-**Yo nunca dije eso.**- Bajó la mirada, incapaz de soportar lo que veía en los ojos azules.- **Yo discutí con Mikael, lo hice enojar de nuevo.**  
-**¿Qué demonios me ocultas? ¿En que estás metida?-** La joven se paró y quiso irse, pero Damon no la dejó. La tomó del brazo y la forzó a mirarlo. -**Si no sé lo que pasa no podré cuidarte Elena.**  
-**No tienes que cuidarme, puedo hacerlo yo sola.**- Se liberó de su mano bruscamente.- **Déjame ir Damon.**  
-**No te irás sin contestarme.**- Volvió a tomarla, pero esta vez con ambas manos. Cuando la tuvo sujeta por ambos brazos ella levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.  
-**Estoy tratando de cuidarte a ti, Damon. Por favor, déjame ir.**

Había tanta angustia en la voz de la muchacha que sólo pudo acercarla y enterrarla contra su pecho, abrazándola con firmeza como si quisiera protegerla, y a la vez con ternura como si pudiese romperse.  
Cuando la chica levantó el rostro, encontró el de él a pocos centímetros de distancia, mil emociones lo cruzaban, las mismas que cruzaban el suyo.  
El momento los guió y sus labios se encontraron a la mitad de la distancia que los había separado. Ternura, dulzura, pero más que nada una inmensa necesidad de cuidar al otro se reflejaba en cada movimiento de sus bocas, y de las manos que cobran vida y daban suaves caricias.  
Damon tomó su cintura y Elena la nuca de él, haciendo que el beso ganara más intensidad, hasta que el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse.

-**Tu esposo vino a buscarte.**- Murmuró separándose, con una sonrisa de medio lado que enmascaraba un poco de tristeza.  
La acompañó hasta la puerta donde el hombre que había visto con ella en el cementerio, la esperaba. El mismo hombre que había hecho falsificar el informe sobre la muerte de su hermana. Stefan tenía mucho que explicarle, pero no era el momento, si algo pasaba a un Mikaelson desarmado en la puerta de su casa, Mikael iría contra todos los que lo conocían. Y no era tan estúpido como para pensar que podría detenerlo solo. Además la presencia de Elena lo frenaba, la chica había pasado por mucho ese día, no merecía que él la metiera en medio de otra pelea.

-**Buenas noches Salvatore. Gracias por cuidarla.**- Su voz destilaba cinismo.- **Que raro no corriste a la cama de mi primo, amor.**- Dijo volteándose hacia su esposa, en ese momento vio las marcas en su rostro y cuello y apretó los puños y la mandíbula. -**Te llevaré a casa de Bonnie y pasaré a hablar con él, ha ido demasiado lejos.**  
-**Mikaelson,**- lo detuvo Damon- **necesitamos hablar.**- Le soltó recuperándose de la extraña escena que veía en la puerta de su casa.  
**-Eso no pasará en esta vida policía.**- respondió mientras seguía caminando.-**Confórmate con que te presté a mi mujer por una noche, es todo lo que tendrás de mí.**

Vio como el auto se alejaba y miró la hora, apenas pasaba la medianoche.  
Decidió ir a ver a Ric, a ver si podía sacar algo más de información sobre lo de Viky, pero primero llamó a Klaus por si había noticias de John.  
Todo indicaba que había dejado el país, pero su madre le dijo al rubio que su hijo jamás tomaría un avión, ni tampoco se iría sin despedirse. Definitivamente, era cuestión e tiempo para encontrar su cuerpo.  
Quedó de verse con el Sgto. en la morgue, se cambió y se fue.

Encontró todo en un extraño silencio, la puerta estaba abierta y las luces encendidas, a lo lejos oía un teléfono que parecía que nadie quería atender. Pero lo que alteró sus sentidos y mandó una ola de adrenalina por su cuerpo fue el inconfundible olor a pólvora. Desenfundó la pistola y comenzó a caminar lentamente, prestando el doble de atención a cada pasillo, a cada puerta y a cada sombra.  
Solo dio tres pasos más y empujó la puerta de la sala de autopsias, tras la mesa divisó un cuerpo en el piso, enfundado en una bata que alguna vez fue blanca pero ahora estaba cubierta de rojo sangre.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que les guste :)_

_Y espero que sus comentarios :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Perdón la demora, me pase la semana completa festejando mis 30 y no toqué el pc XD_

Capitulo 7

Escuchó la puerta abrirse tras él y se giró, apuntando a quien entraba.  
-**Soy yo**- dijo Klaus bajando su pistola.- **¿Qué ha pasado aquí?**  
-**No lo sé…**  
Tras Klaus la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un Ric golpeado y herido, -**¡Jenna!**- ignoró todo lo que había a su alrededor y medio corrió como pudo hasta el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado.  
-**No, no me dejes tú también. Tenemos una cena pendiente, aún tengo que decirte cuanto me gustas, lo hermosa que es tu sonrisa…**- Mientras hablaba le practicaba RCP lleno de dolor y desesperación, negándose a la idea de perderla e ignorando sus propias heridas.  
Damon caminó hasta él y le colocó la mano en el hombro, dando un leve apretón para llamar la atención de su amigo.  
-**Se ha ido.**- Susurró.  
-**¡No! No se puede morir, no puedo perderla.**- A pesar de sus palabras cambió su postura, se dejó caer a un lado y terminó sentado con la espalda apoyada a la pared y la cabeza entre las manos.  
En ese momento Klaus que había salido cuando entró Ric, para revisar si aún había alguien en el edificio, volvió a entrar y se acercó hasta ellos, su mirada llena de reconocimiento por la situación que vivía el doctor. Ambos convivían con la muerte, pero nada te hace fuerte ante la perdida de la persona que amas.  
Ric cerró los ojos luego de dar una última mirada a la persona que lo había sacado del pozo y por la que ahora se hundía aún más, y cayó en la inconsciencia.

Sentado en el hospital junto a la cama de su amigo, Damon vio llegar a Rose, y algo parecido a una sonrisa llegó a sus labios. Era bueno ver una cara amistosa, alguien en quien de verdad podía confiar.  
-**Parece que has estado ocupado Salvatore.**- Comentó la chica viendo el estado de su compañero, y su traje manchado de sangre. Él sonrió de lado y se paró para encerrarla en un abrazo.- **Ponme al día, que ya me han avisado que tengo que buscar casa en el vecindario.**  
-**¿Tú también? Yo pedí mi traslado pero no le dije nada a la capitana de ti.  
-¿Y dónde conseguirás otra compañera que te aguante como yo?**- Le despeinó el cabello amistosamente.- **Sé que necesitas ayuda, te conozco lo suficiente…**  
-**No puedo meterte en esto, lo hice con él y mira dónde terminó.  
-No me digas que te vas a culpar de lo que pasó. Es la parte del detective Salvatore que nunca entenderé, tan frío y cerebral en el trabajo, y cuando está sólo lo único que hace es tratar de cargar el peso del mundo en sus hombros.**- Su compañero rodó los ojos, conociendo de memoria el sermón que se le venía.  
-**¿Pueden seguir afuera?**- La voz de Klaus que entraba con un café, lo salvó y le recordó dónde estaban.- **Yo me quedaré con él un rato, puedes tomarte unas horas para ir a tu casa.**  
-**Llámame si despierta**- respondió, dando una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y saliendo de la habitación.

-**¿Quién es el rubio?**- preguntó Rose notoriamente interesada.  
-**Mi cuñado.**- Su voz no tenía tanto cinismo como pretendía, al parecer inconscientemente comenzaba a aceptar al Sgto. pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.  
En el camino hablaron de cómo estaban las cosas en L.A., un par de robos a mansiones y un herido de bala en Beverley Hills fueron lo más destacado de la semana. Y al llegar a la casa se sorprendieron al ver que, a pesar de ser tan tarde que ya estaba amaneciendo, alguien los esperaba.  
-**Buenas noches, o mejor dicho buenos días.-** La inconfundible sonrisa de Kol Mikaelson los recibió al llegar a la puerta.- **Me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted detective.**  
-**Ha sido una noche larga Mikaelson, regresa más tarde. **  
La sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven y su mirada se ensombreció.  
-**Tal vez debí enviar a Jade, seguramente no estarías cansado para ella.**  
Damon cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula un segundo recordando de quien era el rostro al que quería dar un puñetazo.  
-**¿Qué quieres?**  
-**Hay cosas pasando en Mistyc Falls de las que te tienes que enterar.**-Volvió a sonreír, con esa mueca que al inicio era agradable, pero terminaba siendo un poco espeluznante. -**Invítame un whisky, hablemos un rato y luego podré irme.**  
-**¿Quién te ha enviado a hablar conmigo?**- Era obvio que el joven estaba allí por obligación y no por gusto.  
-**Le estoy pagando un favor a mi hermana. ¿Seguiremos en la puerta todo el día?**  
A regañadientes Damon abrió y lo invitó a pasar. Kol hizo un ademán para dejar entrar a Rose primero. El detective se dirigió a la cocina por vasos, hielo y la botella de whisky que tenía por allí.  
-**He sido tremendamente descortés. Permítame presentarme, Kol Mikaelson a su servicio.**- Besó la mano de la joven y le dio su mejor sonrisa mientras la recorría detenidamente. Su corto cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa segura.  
-**Detective Rose Marie, un placer.**- Contestó ella observando la reacción de él, la sonrisa del chico cambió levemente y a la pequeña sorpresa que se vio en sus ojos, siguió algo parecido a la determinación. Allí supo que la había tomado como un reto, y sintió un poco pena por él, sería un gran golpe a su orgullo porque ella no caería por un Mikaelson.  
-**¿Puedo llamarla Rose?**-Intentó antes de que Damon regresara a la sala.  
-**Puede llamarme detective, Señor Mikaelson.**- Contestó con el mismo tono seductor que él había usado, y que contrastaba con la frialdad de sus palabras y de sus ojos.

-**Si ya has establecido que existe una mujer que no se tira a tus brazos, ni se desmaya al verte u oír tu nombre, podemos terminar con lo que vienes a hacer**.- Le pasó un vaso con su bebida, le dio otro a Rose y se sentó frente a él girando el líquido de su propio vaso.  
-**Te daré la versión corta. Hay una corporación farmacéutica que ha instalado sus laboratorios en las afueras de la ciudad. Sabemos poco de ellos, pero ni siquiera Mikael puede acercarse a sus negocios. Hicieron una adquisición hostil de varias empresas en la ciudad y hasta intentaron adueñarse del negocio de Elijah.**- Finalizó dando un trago a su whisky y haciendo un gesto de aprobación.  
-**Asumo que no hablas del club**.-Damon alzó una ceja y Kol le respondió del mismo modo.-** ¿Y los poderosos Mikealson no pueden hacer nada al respecto?  
-Podemos desatar una guerra en la ciudad, pero primero nos gustaría saber que cabeza debemos cortar. Tu hermana estaba en eso.**  
-**¿Qué? ¿Metieron a Caroline en su basura?**- Eso fue más de lo que su temperamento pudo controlar y levantándose tomó al joven por el cuello de su chaqueta con ambas manos.- **Vas a darme la versión larga y hasta el último detalle.  
-No hay mucho más que pueda decirte, para saber más deberías hablar con Mikael.**- Más allá de la posición en la que se encontraba, no se veía intimidado en absoluto y su voz no mostró tensión ni duda.-** Tu hermana fue a hablar con mi padre, ella tenía interés en ayudarlo, hizo mucho para llegar a él porque tenía asuntos pendientes con Silas Corp. **

Damon lo soltó de mala gana, lamentablemente lo que Kol decía concordaba con lo que venía escuchando sobre su Car, ella se había dejado enredar en una red de la que él sólo veía una pequeña parte.  
-**¿Qué asuntos tenía con Silas Corp.?**  
-**No lo sé, yo no hablé esos temas con ella.**- se arregló la ropa que le había quedado estrujada y regresó su atención al vaso que sostenía.- **La conocí cuando fue a buscar trabajo a mi local, pero ese mismo día dijo que no podía hacerlo y se fue. Al día siguiente fue a hablar con Rebekah, trabajó allí hasta que Klaus la llevó a trabajar en los libros de mi padre.**- Terminó su trago y se paró para irse.-** Lo que te he dicho es todo lo que he averiguado de ella. Dale las gracias a Rebekah y envía mis saludos a Elena.**- Con una inclinación y una sonrisa se despidió de Rose.  
-**Espera. ¿Puedes arreglarme una reunión con tu padre?**- Damon se quedaba sin caminos que seguir y aunque tal vez fuera la peor idea del mundo, era la única que tenía en ese momento.  
**-Le diré que quieres hablarle, si le interesa él te llamará.**

Luego de pensarlo mucho mientras se daba una ducha, decidió darle el diario de Caroline a Rose, para que le diera una ojeada. Llamó a Klaus y le preguntó como estaba todo por el hospital y le contó lo que había pasado. El Sgto. le dijo que todo estaba bien, que tratara de dormir un par de horas y el lo llamaría si algo cambiaba. Quedaron de verse a la tarde cuando la hermana de Ric viniera a cuidarlo y si Mikael llamaba irían juntos.  
Pensó que no podría dormir, pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada su mundo se apagó, y no se dio cuenta cuanto durmió hasta que Rose fue a despertarlo.  
-**Ven a comer algo antes de irte.**- Su compañera le había preparado un desayuno-almuerzo muy completo, demasiado para lo poco que él tenía en la cocina.  
-**¿Has ido de compras? No tenía todo esto cuando me fui a dormir.**- Hablaba con la boca llena y Rose hizo una mueca reprobatoria.- **Tienes que perder un poco de esa actitud de L.A. para trabajar aquí, esto es muy distinto a Beverley Hills.**  
-**Eso no significa que haya que comportarse como cochinos. He comprado un poco de comida y frutas, conociéndote es seguro que llevas días viviendo a café y manzanas. **  
-**Para que veas no es así. Ayer comí una pizza a la cena.**  
-**Son las dos de la tarde Damon…**  
-**¿Pero como me has dejado dormir tanto? Ya debería haber salido para el hospital.-** Mientras hablaba tragaba los huevos revueltos y el tocino y revisaba el móvil buscando noticias de Klaus.- **Tengo una llamada perdida…**  
-**Lo saqué del dormitorio cuando comenzó a sonar y cuando insistieron atendí.**- Bajó la vista ante la intensidad de la mirada de su compañero, todo el que lo conocía sabía cuanto detestaba que tocaran sus cosas.- **Era una mujer pero no me quiso hablar, solo murmuró que volvería a llamar. Lo siento, es que te veías hecho trizas, necesitabas el descanso…**  
-**Debo irme,**- interrumpió sus disculpas porque sólo lograban ponerlo de peor humor-**un auto pasará a recogerte a las cuatro para llevarte a la mansión. Podrás quedarte allí hasta que consigas un departamento. Indícale dónde debes recoger tus cosas.**  
-**Sólo traje una maleta y la dejé en la comisaría cuando fui a preguntar por ti, antes de ir a buscarte al hospital.**  
-**Perfecto pasa a buscarla o dile a la capitana que te la envíe o… no sé has lo que quieras. Te llamaré mañana.**- Iba a marcharse sin más, pero no podía irse enfadado con ella, nunca podía hacerlo, ella era demasiado importante para él. Se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.- **Cuídate.**

En el hospital Ric seguía inconsciente, los médicos le dijeron que físicamente saldría adelante, sus heridas eran importantes, pero habían llegado a tiempo y su cuerpo era fuerte. Sin embargo era como si no quisiera despertar, si bien le daban un leve sedante porque el post operatorio podía ser doloroso, no era como para mantenerlo dormido.  
Le recomendaron que hablara con él, tal como le habían dicho hacía un rato a su otro amigo.  
Siguió a la habitación y escuchó a Klaus hablando, y aún sabiendo que no debía se paró semioculto en la puerta a escucharlo.

-**Hacía dos días que había llegado de mi última misión en Afganistán, y llevaba más de 96 horas sin dormir. La cara de los dos soldados que no pude salvar estaba grabada en mi retina y era lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos.**- Suspiró y se frotó un hombro antes de hacer tronar su cuello.  
- **Me pareció buena idea ir al negocio de mi hermana a ver si alguien me hacía olvidar todo por un rato y lograba dormir.**- Sonrío y luego soltó un bufido.-** No sé porqué terminé eligiéndola a ella, ni como terminé contándole todo, sólo recuerdo que se paró de la cama con los brazos en jarras y me ordenó dormir.-** Soltó una pequeña carcajada.  
-**Me dijo que no la tocaría hasta que durmiera por lo menos una hora, en ese momento me dejó totalmente descolocado pero luego comenzó a reír y me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo que la prohibición era para mí, no para ella.**- Bajó la vista perdido en sus recuerdos.- **Era la mujer más hermosa, dulce y sensual que he visto en mi vida y luego aprendí que era fuerte, llena de luz y más inteligente de lo que todos creen. Durante los siguientes 4 días fui su único cliente, y lo increíble fue que comencé a dormir a su lado. Tenía un timbre de voz chillón y hablaba constantemente, la mayoría del tiempo de cosas que yo no entendía, pero oírla me relajaba y me hacía olvidar. Fue inevitable enamorarme de ella, fue un ángel para mí, pero no pude cuidarla.**-Su voz se quebró levemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.  
-**La llevé a trabajar con mi padre, mitad porque quería sacarla del negocio de Rebekah, mitad porque ella me dijo que quería conocer a Mikael. Kol dice que ella me usó, que fui un medio para lograr lo que quería, pero yo sé que no es así. Ella me amaba y me dejó afuera de lo que pasaba para protegerme, ella quería cuidarme y era tan testaruda… Debí quedarme, no debí ir a esa prueba…**- Sacudió la cabeza apartando esa idea.  
-**Desde que la perdí no duermo otra vez, y si sigo respirando es porque debo encontrar a quien le hizo eso. Y tú harás lo mismo, yo vi en tus ojos lo mismo que hay en los míos. Ella era tu ángel, ella era tu nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y quien me quitó a Caroline, te quitó a Jenna, y seguirá cortando alas hasta que hagamos algo. Si quieres luego saltamos del puente, y las vamos a ver, pero primero alguien debe pagar. **

Damon esperó un par de minutos mientras Klaus se reponía completamente y luego entró a la habitación.  
-**¿Alguna novedad? **  
-**No. Sólo hay que esperar. Isobel llegará en una hora, tal vez una voz conocida le ayude.**- Se paró y guió a Damon con un gesto para salir de la habitación. -¿Te ha llamado Mikael?  
-**Llamó cuando venía hacia aquí, nos espera mañana a las 7 en su casa. Al parecer habrá una cena especial.**  
-**Perfecto, paso por tu casa a las 6, será mejor que vayamos juntos. Hasta mañana Salvatore. **  
Regresó con Ric y se quedó con él, primero le contó la visita de Kol, luego le habló de Rose y de L.A. Finalmente sin saber muy bien porqué le habló de Elena, haciendo en voz alta algunas de las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.  
-**No logro colocar todo en su lugar, pero ella es cada vez más importante en este puzzle. No sé como pero Stefan, Shane y Silas Corp, están conectados y la única que puede saber algo de eso es Elena. Ella sabe más de lo que dice sobre ellos, sobre Car, y también sobre Mikael. Tengo que encontrar la forma de que hable conmigo.**  
Isobel llegó puntual, le dijo que se encargaría de Ric y le pidió que encontrara a quien lo había herido así. Algo que no era necesario, porque ya nada lo pararía. Ya no era el detective Salvatore, porque ya no era una investigación, ahora era una cacería.  
Salió del hospital sabiendo exactamente donde debía comenzar. Devolviendo las llamadas que ella le había hecho.  
Del otro lado descolgaron al primer tono y Damon sonrió ante el sonido de su voz.  
-**Hola.**  
-**Hola, Elena. ¿Podemos vernos?**  
-**¿Ya estás libre?**- ¿Eso que escuchó eran celos? No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.  
-**Sí, tengo el resto del día y la noche para ti. ¿Tú tienes tiempo para mí?**  
-**Hoy no trabajo, pasaré por tu casa cuando Stefan se vaya a ver a Elijah.**-Casi podía ver el cambio en el rostro de la chica por el tono de su voz.  
-**Te espero.**

Cuando ella llegó, abrió la puerta con una sola idea en mente, esa noche Elena dejaría de ser un enigma, por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Les dejo un capi más espero que les guste :D_

_Capitulo 8_

La joven llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas a partir de la mitad del muslo. Tenía parte del cabello recogido y el resto le caía en ondas de brillante chocolate, cubriendo parte del profundo escote en su espalda.

Era evidente que había puesto un gran cuidado en su apariencia, y se veía increíblemente sensual y hermosa. Damon sabía que no podía dejarse cegar por su belleza, no le permitiría que se saliera con la suya y lo usara a su antojo, pero era humano, era hombre y ella había llegado allí con el claro propósito de seducirlo.

-**Te ves muy hermosa esta noche**.- Susurró cuando ella pasó a su lado.

La joven correspondió con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y se paró un segundo para rozar sus labios con un beso, en el que había tanta dulzura como desazón y que dejó a Damon envuelto en su fragancia de jazmín y en su dulce sabor.

-**¿Estás bien?**- la pregunta escapó de su boca sin pensarlo si quiera, porque más allá de su apariencia la veía apagada, triste.

Ella siguió caminando hasta el salón y recién allí se volteó a verle.

**-Estaba preocupada por ti. Kol me dijo que vendría a verte.**- Al hablar Elena evitaba mirar a los ojos celestes que la estudiaban con detenimiento.

**-Pasó a hablar conmigo en la mañana…**

**-¿Qué te dijo?**- La preocupación en su voz dejó al detective sin palabras por un momento.

**-¿Qué es lo que no querías que me diga, qué más ocultas Elena?**-La frialdad de su voz llevó a la chica a romper en llanto.

**-Yo… Kol… no pensé que… lo siento.**-Las lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas y quiso correr hacia la puerta para irse, cuando las firmes manos de Damon la sujetaron haciéndola chocar contra su pecho.- Déjame ir, por favor. No debí venir.

**-Sigues diciendo eso, pero, sigues viniendo a verme**- bromeó acariciando suavemente su cabello.

**-Es la última vez. No puedo seguir viéndote…**

Elena bajó la vista, había dolor en su voz y Damon se preguntó cuanto le faltaba saber de ella.

Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, borrando los rastros de sus lágrimas y notó que se estremeció levemente.

**-Lo siento. Aún te duele, ¿no?**-Luchó con la necesidad de presionarla más para que le diga lo ocurrido, pero en ese momento ella sólo se cerraría.-** Ven, salgamos a tomar algo.**-Dijo cambiando su abrazo y rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros.

**-¡No! Si alguien te ve conmigo sólo tendrás problemas.**- Se paró inmediatamente y bajó la cabeza.

Él colocó dos dedos en su barbilla haciendo que la chica levantara el rostro, la miró a los ojos y vio toda la angustia que la recorría. ¿De verdad ella se preocupaba por la seguridad de él?

**-No necesito que me cuides de nadie, puedo hacerlo yo sólo.**

**-No todo es tan sencillo como crees, hay gente más poderosa y peligrosa que los Mikaelson haciendo negocios aquí…** - dejó la frase sin terminar y la paciencia de Damon comenzó a rondar su límite peligrosamente.

**-Habla conmigo, dime de que tengo que cuidarme, cuéntame lo que sabes, por favor Elena.**

**-No puedo, no puedo…**- Se lanzó a abrazarlo con desesperación y el quedó demasiado confundido como para devolverle el gesto.- Te lo ruego, no me pidas que te diga nada, sólo déjame estar una noche más contigo.

Damon tragó saliva, porqué el que tenía la información que necesitaba no podía ser un hombre, de ser posible un criminal sin escrúpulos al que podía sacarle la verdad a golpes. Elena se veía tan frágil y parecía necesitar todo menos un interrogatorio de Damon Salvatore.

Su teléfono celular sonó con el tono de los mensajes, interrumpiendo la atmósfera del momento.

_A primera hora paso a verte antes de ir a la estación, tenemos que hablar de lo que me diste ayer. Rose._

Como seguían abrazados Elena leyó de reojo el mensaje que acababa de recibir y su cuerpo se tensó.

Damon no pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidente muestra de celos.

**-Es un mensaje de mi compañera. Tenemos un caso que discutir.**

**-¿Quieres que me vaya?, así ella viene a trabajar contigo.**- No hizo nada por ocultar el doble sentido que cargaba sus palabras.

**-No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo. Todo lo demás puede esperar.**

Lo dijo sincero, estaba seguro de que ella era una de sus mejores caminos a seguir. Cada hilo que desenredaba lo guiaba a ella y eso no podía ser casualidad. Si bien había desestimado la posibilidad de que ella matara a Caroline, ella estaba más implicada de lo que creía al principio.

Necesitaba que la chica se relajara, se abriera y confiara en él. Iba a hacer algo que no le gustaba pero no tenía otra opción, debía enamorar a Elena.

Cuando habló con Kol supo que este caso no sería más una carrera contra reloj, su hermana se había metido en una red de poder y desenmarañarla convertía esta en una caza a largo plazo.

**-¿Tomamos una cerveza y disfrutamos nuestra última noche? Aunque debo aclararte que no dejaré que sea la última y soy muy insistente cuando me propongo algo.**- Terminó la frase con un guiño y le robó una sonrisa.

**-Recuerda que no tomo alcohol, pero te acepto un jugo si tienes.**- Lo acompañó a la cocina y se sentó junto a la isla, observando como él sacaba los vasos el hielo y preparaba las bebidas.-** Caroline hablaba poco de ti, incluso antes de que te fueras, pero no te imaginaba así. Pensé que eras frío, calculador y sin emociones. Parece que todo es una fachada que vino con la placa.**

**-Tal vez. Creo que tendrás que tomarte el tiempo para conocerme y ver como soy en realidad.**- Mientras hablaba se acercó a ella, lentamente, había bajado un poco el rostro y la miraba con una sonrisa de lado.- **Lamentablemente creo que te llevará más de una noche y que te tendrás que conocerme en todos los sentidos.**

**-Creo que ya hemos estado allí**.- Damon la vio cambiar de postura, ella había llegado con la intención de seducirlo pero se la veía más que dispuesta a dejarse seducir también.

**-Pero yo creo que nos quedaron cosas por conocer. No tuve tiempo de memorizar tu cuerpo, tus reacciones, el sabor de tu piel…**- la encerró en un abrazo y dejó sus rostros separados por apenas milímetros.

Elena entreabrió los labios cuando sintió la respiración de Damon acariciándolos, un instante después él se adueñó de su boca, bebió de su dulzura, sin profundizar el toque.

Cuando se separó de ella nada podía ocultar el deseo en los ojos color chocolate, eso sólo hizo que la tormenta de pasión se desatara en el mar azul y volvió a besarla. Dejándose llevar por lo que su tacto, su sabor y su perfume despertaban en él. Dejó que una mano vagara por la espalda descubierta, apenas rozando su piel, con la otra la tomó de la nuca demandante y apasionado. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los rosados labios, explorando, invadiendo y dominando todo en su camino, y la de ella salió a su encuentro para acariciarlo y entregarse sumisa a su juego.

Controló las ganas de tomarla en la cocina, porque esto se trataba de enamorarla no de algo de una noche, la iba a hacer sentir especial, única y para eso lo mejor era tratarla como a una diosa y adorarla completamente, por lo menos la primera vez. La tomó como si fuera una novia y la llevó a la habitación, cuando la dejó en la cama la vio sonreír con picardía.

**-Pensé que primero debías llevarme al cine y a cenar.**

**-Para eso fue la peli y la pizza de anoche, fue nuestra primera cita.**- La besó y se separó de golpe como si se hubiese acordado de algo.-** No me dejarás que te lleve a un lugar público así que tendré que ponerme creativo con la próxima cita.**

**-O podemos tenerla aquí de nuevo.**- Respondió Elena divertida.

**-Si la tenemos aquí en lugar de conocerte mejor, te tiraré en mi cama y nunca te dejaré ir.**

**-Hazlo**- lo desafió ella y fue todo lo que el necesitaba para olvidar por un rato las razones que lo llevaron a esa situación. Olvidó sus planes, su cacería y no hubo nada más en el mundo que la mujer que estaba en su cama.

**-¿Te gusta mucho este vestido?**-Pregunto acariciando la piel que estaba en el borde de la falda.

**-Sí.**

**-Entonces quítatelo porque en dos segundos lo convertiré en jirones de tela.**- Su expresión le dijo a Elena que hablaba en serio y por muy sexy que sonara la idea de que él le arrancara la ropa, no tenía con que regresar a casa si lo permitía. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el vestido, ante la atenta mirada del detective que seguía el detalle de cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Finalmente se quitó los zapatos y se subió a la cama, se acostó en el centro quedando sólo con sus bragas de encaje negras, y enmarcada por las almohadas mientras los largos cabellos que hacía tirado hacia delante de sus hombros tapaban parte de sus pechos.

**-Ahora tú**.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él no lo dudó y se quitó la ropa, se quedó sólo con los boxers negros y justos que le mostraron a Elena cuanto la deseaba en ese momento.

Regresó a la cama y se colocó sobre ella apoyado sobre sus manos, alejado de su cuerpo toda la distancia que le permitían sus brazos y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello, al llegar llevó una mano a la nuca de él y con el índice de la otra le acarició los labios, separándolos levemente.

**-Esto está mal.**- Susurró de forma casi inaudible pero él la oyó.

Bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y se recargó en un codo, con una mano tomó la de ella y la llevó nuevamente a su pecho.

**-¿Esto se siente mal?** –le preguntó sin separar sus miradas.

Bajó y rozó dulcemente sus labios.

**-¿Eso se siente mal?**

Ella no respondió, tiró de él y lo pegó completamente a su cuerpo, besándolo con desesperación. Y entregándose a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando estaba con él.

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron, las manos acariciando, las bocas besando cuanto había a su alcance hasta que él la detuvo.

**-Voy a aprender cada detalle de ti. Quédate quieta.**- Su tono fue dulce pero muy firme, no dejaba duda de que quería que lo obedeciera. Tomó con sus manos las de ella, las subió dejándolas sobre su cabeza y se separó un segundo para mirarla, había dejado su peso casi por completo sobre ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, y quería ver su reacción.

Elena sólo era conciente del cuerpo de Damon sobre el de ella, de su pecho musculoso apretando sus pechos, y de su masculinidad erecta presionando contra su pubis, en ese momento su cuerpo reaccionó llevado por el deseo y separó las piernas para sentirlo en su centro. No le molestaba estar a la merced de sus caprichos, no el peso que la aprisionaba contra el colchón, ni la mirada que en ese momento la atravesaba y leía su alma, todo había quedado en segundo plano ante la pasión.

Damon bajó sus manos lentamente, acariciando los brazos de Elena hasta llegar a los costados de su torso, mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo. Se separó recostándose a su lado bajo la protesta de ella que quería sentirlo aún más pegado a su cuerpo. Cuando ella quiso abrazarlo y volver a acercarlo, él tomó sus muñecas con una mano y las devolvió al lugar sobre la cabeza de la chica. Le dio una sonrisa de lado que era a la vez encantadora y amenazante.

**-Aún no termino.**

Comenzó a delinear con su pulgar el contorno de sus pechos, luego sus areolas y finalmente los pezones, donde se entretuvo hasta que la escuchó gemir. Luego su pulgar siguió la línea de su esternón y bajó por el centro de su abdomen hasta toparse con el encaje de su ropa interior. Recorrió esa barrera de una cadera a la otra, luego siguió por el borde del triangulo que guiaba a su entrepierna y finalmente comenzó a acariciarla sobre la tela. Su pulgar subía y bajaba contra el encaje lentamente y cada poco se detenía par hacer presión contra su clítoris, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo y alzó las caderas reclamándolo.

**-Aún no, ahora quiero probarte.**- Susurró antes de apoderarse con su boca de uno de sus pechos. Sus labios hicieron el mismo recorrido que su pulgar, hasta que llegó a la pequeña tela.- **Quítatela**.- Le ordenó.

**-Regresa las manos a su lugar**.- Le dijo cuando hubo terminado su tarea.

Delicadamente besó la parte interna de sus muslos, acercándose a ese lugar que tanto necesitaba de su atención. Cuado sus labios se adueñaron de su centro, el sonido que escapó de la garganta de Elena era de placer absoluto, y ese fue sólo el inicio.

* * *

Damon se despertó cuando un rayo de sol acarició sus parpados, extendió el brazo y encontró la cama vacía, sólo el olor a jazmín le recordó como había pasado la noche. Se giró y la buscó por el cuarto pero no estaba, ya se había marchado.

Luego de darse una ducha, fue a tomar una taza de café y encontró una nota de Elena que simplemente decía: te veo en la cena, cuídate.

No le dio tiempo a preguntarse a que se refería porque Rose ya golpeaba a la puerta.

**-Buenos días, estás en tu casa.**- Comentó cuando abrió y ella entró sin saludar.

-**Esto tiene mucha información pero me preocupa más la información que falta.**- Dijo la detective colocando el diario sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde se había sentado a tomar el café que le ofreció su compañero.

**-Las páginas que faltan están en el sobre y sólo tienen una especie de resumen de lo que había encontrado…**

-**No Damon, faltan más.**- Hablaba con total seguridad mientras le señalaba los lugares dónde se notaban los faltantes.- **No sé si las tiene quien te dio el diario o quien te dio el sobre pero alguien se quedó con varias hojas.**

El detective cerró los ojos, la imagen de una rubia se le vino a la cabeza y el nombre dejó sus labios.

**-Rebekah Mikaelson.**

-**¿No me habías dicho que ella quería ayudar? No tiene sentido que te diera el diario si quería ocultar algo de él.**

-**El sobre me lo dio Bonnie una amiga de Car y estaba cerrado…**- El gesto divertido de Rose no lo dejó seguir hablando y la miró interrogante.

-**Y claro eso la descarta, como es tan difícil romper un sobre y luego poner las cosas que estaban en su interior en otro sobre.**- Rose rodó los ojos y se paró.-** Vamos a trabajar que no quiero llegar tarde el primer día. Podemos seguir hablando luego, cuando dejes de creer que los Mikaelson son los culpables hasta del calentamiento global.**

**-Eso no pasará, sé que todo lo malo que ocurre en esta ciudad primero pasa por las manos de Mikael**. – Comenzaron a salir de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el camaro azul del detective.

**-Pues yo creo que lo sobreestimas, nadie es tan poderoso Damon, ni siquiera él. Tendrás que empezar a ver las cosas desde otros puntos de vista si quieres saber la verdad. Estás obsesionado con ellos y eso está ensuciando tu trabajo.**

**-Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces, yo he pasado años viendo los frutos de su trabajo.**- Apretó las manos sobre el volante hasta que sus nudillos quedaron completamente blancos.

**-Ok, dime en que se relacionaba tu madre con los Mikaelson.**- Se giró completamente a él y lo miró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

**-Mi madre no tenía nada que ver con ellos.**

**-Exacto, has perdido de vista el inicio de todo esto. Tu hermana investigaba la muerte de tu madre, y estoy segura que en lo que encontró está la razón de que tengamos esta conversación.**- En cuanto el estacionó se bajó del coche, dándole un minuto para pensar lo que le dijo.

Damon cerró los ojos y se serenó un segundo, luego se bajó y apuró el paso hasta alcanzarla.

**-Los Mikaelson cambiaron la autopsia. ¿Por qué lo harían si no estaban involucrados?**

**-Esa debería ser la primera pregunta que hagas esta noche.**

* * *

_Gracias por leer y a quienes se toman un minuto para comentar ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy tratando de volver a mi ritmo habitual de actualización aunque con las vacaciones se complica...

Por ahora un capi más :)

**Capitulo 9**

Regresar al trabajo fue bastante bueno para Damon, volvió a ser el Detective Salvatore que todos conocían, completamente cerebral, frío, profesional. Claro que era muy distinto investigar un caso de una sobredosis que la muerte de la persona que más quería.  
Cuando pasó por la morgue no pudo evitar pensar en Ric, Klaus había pasado la noche en el hospital. Al parecer lo ocurrido lo hacia sentirse en algún modo más cerca del doctor y estaba determinado a hacerlo despertar y ayudarlo a encontrar a quien había matado a Jenna. Esa mañana cuando llegó a la comisaría el Sgto lo llamó, le dijo que Isobel había llegado y él se iba, no había cambios en el estado de su amigo, sólo quedaba esperar.

No se molestó ni en aprender el nombre del nuevo forense sólo escuchó lo que le dijo del caso y se fue sin siquiera dar las gracias.  
-**Has sido bastante desagradable con él, podrías haber dado las gracias.**- Lo reprendió Rose al salir.  
-**¿Por qué debo darle las gracias si sólo hace su trabajo?**- La cara de desaprobación de su compañera, le recordó su llegada a L.A.- **Le daré las gracias cuando haga el mío.**- Bromeó pero ella no cambió su actitud.  
-**Le darás las gracias la próxima vez que vengas, no me hagas obligarte a aprender buenas costumbres de nuevo.**- Con eso quedó claro que la conversación estaba terminada y él había perdido la batalla por completo.  
-**¿Crees que fue un accidente por la interacción de sus medicamentos y la droga?**- Le preguntó la chica en tono triste cuando él encendió el auto para regresar.  
-**Es lo más probable, nunca es buena idea usar drogas duras si tienes un problema de corazón, por muy leve que sea.**- La observó mientras ella miraba hacia el otro lado, sabiendo que este caso no era tan fácil para ella como para él.  
-**Lo que me faltaba ver hoy.**-Comentó Rose con los dientes apretados.-**Nunca me han gustado esas cosas. Me parecen poco serias y peligrosas.**  
Damon siguió con la vista lo que ella señalaba y encontró una amplia carpa, con carteles sobre enfermedades y cosas médicas.  
-**No tengo idea de que es.**- Dijo sincero.  
-**En L.A. fueron algo común hace un tiempo pero hace cosa de un año por una nueva reglamentación las quitaron. Allí te hacen algunos exámenes médicos simples para que sepas como está tú salud.**  
-**No le veo lo malo, al contrario.**- Opinó él, extrañado de que a Rose le pareciera tan terrible.  
-**Eso no es lo malo. Cuando encuentran algún valor fuera de sus límites, ya sea la presión arterial, la glicemia o cualquier detalle, te hablan sobre medicamentos para solucionarlo. O incluso te dan muestras gratis. Llevan a la gente a automedicarse y eso es algo muy peligroso.**  
-**Pero deben de tener médicos allí y permisos del departamento de salud para hacer todo eso, ¿no?**  
-**Los que tenían en L.A. eran sólo para hacer los estudios preventivos, no podían distribuir medicamentos, cuando las autoridades se enteraron de lo que en realidad hacían cerraron el laboratorio responsable de ellos. Pero aunque los tengan no deberían dar medicamentos tan a la ligera, sin tener el historial médico del paciente.**- Bajó la cabeza, era evidente lo molesta que estaba.  
El esposo de Rose, Trevor, había fallecido producto de una interacción de medicamentos y todo lo que llevaba visto ese día se lo recordaba.  
-**Cuando regresemos podemos hacer algunas llamadas a ver que está sucediendo allí.**  
-**Gracias.**

Cuando se tomaron un rato para almorzar Damon le envió un mensaje a Elena, preguntándole sobre su película favorita. Quería tener ideas de que hacer en su siguiente cita y a la vez, que ella sintiera que estaba pensando en ella.  
La joven le contestó que no tenía una favorita que le gustaban muchas pero no le gustaban los dramas, para eso alcanza la vida real. Para él esa respuesta le aseguraba no tener que lidiar con ella llorando de nuevo, algo que no se le daba nada bien, pero lo dejaba sin ideas y decidió consultar a Rose. Su compañera le dijo que se olvidara de las películas, si lo que quería era sorprenderla eso no le serviría.  
Llegaban a la comisaría de mejor ánimo y charlando sobre lugares románticos cuando lo vio. Lo siguió hasta que entró a la sala de expedientes y cuando estuvieron solos se acercó a él.  
-**Hola Lockwood. **  
-**Salvatore, escuché que habías vuelto. ¿Qué tal todo?**- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor nervioso y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo.  
Damon aprovechó la oportunidad, tomó su mano y le colocó la mano izquierda en el hombro. Con un rápido movimiento giró el brazo del muchacho, forzando la articulación del hombro y haciéndolo doblarse hacia abajo. Empujó con la otra mano su hombro y Tyler quedó con la cara pegada a un escritorio que estaba a su lado, mientras un leve quejido expresaba que estaba al límite de que su hombro se dislocara.  
-**No vine a hacer sociales niño.**- Alguien abrió la puerta y vio la escena.  
-**Parece que L.A. no te ha cambiado Salvatore.**- Comentó uno de los detectives que llevaba años allí.- **Regreso luego.**- Salió cerrando la puerta y lo escucharon decirle a alguien que el chico de archivos no estaba, que regresara más tarde.  
-**Ahora quiero que me digas que hablaste con mi hermana. ¿Tienes idea en que la metiste?**- Preguntó girando un poco más la mano que tenía aprisionada.  
-**Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de Caroline, aahh. Escúchame.**- Hablaba con los dientes apretados para que no siguieran escapándose muestras de dolor de sus labios.- **Ella vino a preguntarme sobre el archivo de la muerte de tu madre, como murió antes de que llegara la ambulancia una patrulla acudió al lugar y tu hermana quería ver el informe que entregaron.**  
-**Necesitas hacerlo mejor que eso.**- Susurró clavando el pulgar de la mano que lo sostenía contra el escritorio, en la tan adolorida articulación.  
-**¡Para!**- Soltó el joven.- **Te puedo dar los nombres de los uniformados que iban en la patrulla, habla con ellos.**  
-**¿Qué esperas?**  
-**Eran William Tanner y Ben McKittrick. Puedes encontrarlos en su ronda.**  
Damon los conocía, llevaban años en la fuerza aunque no destacaban en absoluto, ni siquiera habían dado los exámenes para acender. Miró la hora, ya debían haber terminado su turno y conociéndolos se habían marchado inmediatamente.  
-**¿Has hecho tu trabajo?**- Preguntó con desdén.  
-**No sé de que hablas** - respondió el joven, sin entender lo que quería decirle. El detective lo giró para mirarlo a los ojos y lo tomó del cuello.  
-**¿Quién se ha llevado el informe de mi madre? Sé que le diste una lista a mi hermana, pero tu trabajo era investigar y recuperarlos.**  
-**Aquí no, te veo en el grill mañana antes del turno.**  
Lo soltó un poco reticente, de todas formas no le sacaría nada más dentro de la comisaría, y siempre sabría dónde y cómo encontrarlo si faltaba a la cita.

Luego de la ducha se había puesto uno de sus mejores trajes, una camisa blanca, y terminaba de anudar su corbata negra cuando Klaus llegó a buscarlo. Salieron inmediatamente y dejó que el Sgto, lo llevara en su coche.  
A primera vista la mansión de los Mikaelson no se diferenciaba mucho a la de su padre, las grandes diferencias estaban dentro.  
Los Salvatores eran una de las familias más antiguas de Mistyc Falls, y eso se notaba en la decoración de su casa, tapizados, alfombras, mesas, y cuadros, todo de estilo clásico y en su mayoría antigüedades. Los Mikaelson eran nuevos ricos, Mikael había construido su imperio él mismo, y se había hecho rico en los últimos 30 años, por eso si bien la casa era sobria, todo destilaba modernismo.  
Un mayordomo los guió a una enorme sala decorada en blanco y negro, que se veía completamente fría e impersonal, como una sala de espera de una empresa.  
-**¿Qué hacen aquí?**- Preguntó Kol entrando cuando llevaban unos segundo allí.-**Padre dijo que es una reunión familiar, no de negocios, vamos a la otra sala.**- No les dio ninguna clase de saludo, ni formal ni informal, sólo esa sonrisa tan particular y difícil de catalogar que siempre tenía.  
-**La casa esta dividida en dos secciones,** -comenzó a explicar Klaus-** una donde padre hace sus negocios, que consta de una sala, una oficina y otra habitación. La otra es la parte que ocupa la familia.**

Luego de cruzar un pasillo y abrir una gran puerta doble, se encontraban en otra sala, esta era completamente distinta, predominaba la madera y tenía varios sillones con almohadones de diversos bordados frente a una gran chimenea de piedra. En un rincón se veían sillas pequeñas y grandes almohadones en el suelo, además de algunos juguetes desparramados. Junto a un gran ventanal un par de sillas mecedoras, una mesita con varios libros y en una pared cercana una biblioteca. En otro lugar una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez y dos sillas. Y Damon se dio cuenta dónde estaba, era una sala familiar en toda regla, dónde cada miembro de la familia había adaptado un pequeño espacio a su gusto.  
La puerta se abrió tras ellos y Elijah Mikaelson entro sin mirarlos, leyendo un libro.  
-**Hermano tenemos visita.**- Comentó Kol alejándose hacia un pequeño bar que Damon aún no había notado.  
-**Perdón...-** Comenzó a decir Elijah, cerrando su libro.-** Hermano, que gusto que hayas venido, se te extraña.**- Estrechó la mano de Klaus entre las suyas dándole una sonrisa.- **Verás como se alegra Henry cuando vea a su tío favorito.**  
-**Eh, que estoy yo aquí.**- Se quejó Kol.  
-**Tú eres más como su hermano menor.**- Bromeó Klaus.  
Damon se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, y comenzó a preguntarse que diablos pretendía Mikael haciéndolo ir a esa cena.  
-**Disculpe.**- Dijo Elijah notando su presencia.- **Elijah un placer.**  
-**Detective Damon Salvatore.**- Estrechó la mano que le tendía, pero lo sintió tensarse luego de su presentación.  
-**Es una visita inesperada.**- Miró a su pequeño hermano interrogante y este levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.  
-**Su padre me ha citado para**…  
-**¡Tío Klaus!**- la voz de un niño los interrumpió.  
-**Hola Henry. Cuanto has crecido.**- El rubio alzó al niño y lo dejó abrazarlo.  
-**Perdonen se me ha escapado en cuanto escuchó las voces.**- Dijo una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño en ondas, y ojos color avellana.  
-**Detective Salvatore, mi esposa Katherine.**- Elijah la presentó y ella estrechó la mano de Damon, pero enseguida salió tras Henry, que se había bajado de los brazos de Klaus y se dirigía hacia su rincón de juegos, con algo que su tío le había entregado.  
Los tres se acercaron al bar donde Kol preparaba las bebidas y trataron de tener algo parecido a una conversación.  
-**Buenas noches.**-La voz de Stefan se oyó mientras él aceptaba un Bourbon. La forma en que se desencajó el rostro del joven Mikaelson llamó su atención y se giró.  
El recién llegado vestía un traje negro, camisa celeste y una corbata azul, a juego con el vestido de su esposa que se veía hermosa. Llevaba el cabello en una cola alta, que dejaba completamente libre su rostro y su cuello, sus labios tenían un leve toque de carmín y el vestido era sencillo pero se pegaba a sus curvas de la manera justa, para que luciera su cuerpo de manera elegante.  
Aunque su esposo la tenía tomada de la cintura de forma completamente posesiva, la mirada de la chica estaba completamente enganchada a la del más joven de los Mikaelson, y las palabras de Stefan regresaron a Damon como un golpe a la quijada.

_Que raro no corriste a la cama de mi primo, amor._

¿Cuánto le faltaba descifrar de Elena?  
Se giró y se encontró con un Kol irreconocible, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa, los puños apretados, pero lo más raro ni rastros de su sonrisa tan característica. Entre esos dos había mucho más que un romance de preparatoria no correspondido.

-**Cuanta tensión en el ambiente, típica cena en familia.**- Comentó Rebekah entrando y casi pechando a Stefan y Elena que aún no se movían de la puerta. Llevaba una falda negra y una sencilla blusa blanca, desentonando con casi todos los demás, pero parecía que era exactamente lo que buscaba.- **¿Superaremos algún día las historias inconclusas?**- Dijo mirando a su hermano que soltó un gruñido y se volteó dando la espalda a todos para acercarse a una ventana.  
-**Hay quienes no saben aceptar un no.**- Repuso Stefan y pegó a Elena a su cuerpo para darle un beso, que ella aceptó pero no devolvió.  
-**No necesitas hacer eso aquí, todos te conocemos demasiado bien.**- El tono molesto de Klaus era imposible de ignorar.  
-**Por favor.**- Cortó Elijah con tono autoritario.- **No discutan frente a las visitas.**  
-**Damon es como de la familia, es cuñado de Klaus, ex novio de Rebekah y amante de Elena.**- Enumeró Kol mirando hacia fuera.- Además de un hombre tan temerario como ingenuo cuando hay una mujer de por medio, un Mikaelson en toda regla.  
-**Señores.**- El mayordomo los llamó desde otra puerta.-** El Señor Mikaelson los espera en el comedor.**  
Todos comenzaron a seguirlo e ingresaron uno a uno en el gran comedor. Una larga mesa ocupaba el centro de la habitación y en la cabecera más alejada parado esperándolos, estaba Mikael.  
-**Buenas noches. Les pido que dejemos las peleas, **-miró a Kol y Stefan y ambos desviaron la mirada- l**as palabras hirientes, **-miró a Rebekah que rodó los ojos- **y los interrogatorios para después de cenar.**- Terminó de hablar mirando a Damon, que asintió y se sentó en el lugar que le indicaban.  
Esther llegó un segundo después y los saludó disculpándose, mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.  
-**Disculpen. Estaba supervisando los últimos detalles en la cocina.**  
Damon notó que a pesar de ser una cena familiar, los lugares estaban distribuidos marcando el lugar de cada uno en la familia.  
Elijah y su esposa a la derecha de Mikael y a la izquierda Kol, seguido por Rebekah.  
A la derecha de Esther estaba Henry, seguido por Damon y a la izquierda Stefan y Elena. Le extrañó el lugar del niño en la mesa pero en cuanto el chico comenzó a interactuar con su abuela lo entendió mejor, ese pequeño era en realidad para Esther, la persona más importante de la mesa.  
La ensalada transcurrió entre charla frívola y educada, el plato principal ocupó la charla de proyectos para las vacaciones y así siguieron los temas superficiales hasta el postre.  
Les sirvieron una torta de chocolate y frambuesas.  
**-Amo esta torta.**- Dijo Elena sin poder contenerse.  
-**Fue idea del tío, **-comentó Henry en tono de reproche, señalando a Kol- **yo la quería sin frambuesas pero él insistió.**  
El silencio se adueñó de la mesa por unos momentos mientras todos los ojos pasaban de Kol a Elena y luego a Stefan. Esther suspiró y Mikael se limitó a comenzar a comer.  
**-Fue una buena elección.**- Dijo para quitar importancia al asunto, haciendo que todos comenzaran a comer.  
Unos minutos después parecía que todo había vuelto a la calma.  
**-Pasemos al salón a tomar una copa.**- Invitó Mikael, y cuando todos comenzaron a salir se acercó a Damon.-** Sígueme y hablemos a solas.**  
Cruzaron el salón donde la familia comenzaba a charlar, dirigiéndose a las puertas dobles, cuando la voz de Katherine le cortó la respiración.  
-**Kol sabes que Elena no puede tomar en su estado, tú deberías cuidarla más que nadie.**

-**Por aquí Salvatore,**- llamó Mikael guiándolo a su estudio-** estoy listo para responder a todas tus preguntas.**

* * *

Gracias por leer ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

La oficina de Mikael era distinta a como Damon la podría haber imaginado si se hubiese tomado tiempo para ello, porque no era lúgubre, ni parecía sacada de una película de mafiosos, sino todo lo contrario. Un gran escritorio en el centro, en el que había varias carpetas y una flamante computadora personal plateada, presidía el espacio de espaldas al ventanal. A ambos lados dos bibliotecas con varios libros, anuarios y carpetas. En un rincón un sofá junto a un antiguo tocadiscos y del otro lado un pequeño mueble, sobre el que había una bandeja con dos botellas y varios vasos, que encerraba un minibar.

El detective aceptó un Bourbon y se sentó frente al escritorio, mientras Mikael lo rodeaba y se sentaba en su sillón.  
-**Mis hijos han dicho que deseaba hablar conmigo.**  
-**Así es, aunque no era necesario invitarme a una cena familiar.**- No pudo evitar dejar salir la molestia por la incómoda y extraña situación en la que lo había puesto.  
-**Usted es el detective que más se ha interiorizado de mi familia, incluso a riesgo de su bienestar como le ocurrió con Rebekah.**- Damon frunció el ceño.- **Se supone que no lo sé y creo que mi hija lo trató adecuadamente, por eso no hice nada al respecto.**- La sonrisa divertida de Mikael, le llamó la atención, pero lo que más notó, fue el orgullo en sus ojos ante lo que había hecho su hija.  
-**Eso no es motivo para invitarme…  
-Quería que nos conociera de verdad. La familia es lo más importante para nosotros y Caroline era parte de nuestra familia.**- Dijo solemne- **Nadie se mete con un Mikaelson y se sale con la suya.**- Terminó  
-**He oído que eso no es tan así.**- Respondió el detective con un dejo de regodeo en la voz. Si bien era el momento menos oportuno para hacerlo, disfrutaba de la idea de que Mikael no pudiera controlar algo en Mistyc Falls.  
-**Jajajaja.**- La risa del hombre era peor que la sonrisa de Kol y la mirada de Klaus, parecía el Guasón en toda su grandeza.- **No todos los problemas se pueden solucionar cortando cabezas, algunas veces uno se encuentra con Hidra y debe pensar muy bien su forma de combatir.**  
**-¿Qué es lo que quería combatir Caroline?**- Preguntó yendo a lo que realmente le importaba.  
-**Creo que ni ella lo sabía aún, pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con Silas Corp., por eso vino aquí. Después de todo, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ¿no?**  
-**Todos ustedes parecen tratar de apuntarme en la dirección que resolvería sus problemas. Pero hay algo que sigue sin cuadrar en este cuento.**-Tomó otro trago de Bourbon y miró a Mikael a los ojos, listo para estudiar cada reacción a su pregunta.-** ¿Por qué cambiaron la autopsia de Caroline?**  
-**No lo hicimos.**- Respondió Mikael, completamente impasible.- **¿Qué razón tendríamos para hacer eso?**  
-**El informe del caso fue entregado por alguien que trabaja para ti y firmado por un detective que trabaja para ti.**  
-**¿Quién?**- La serenidad de Mikaelson iba desapareciendo y se notaba ira filtrándose en su tono. Estaba claro que él no había dado esa orden, su enojo hablaba por él, algo había escapado a su control.

O Mason mintió y Stefan no le entregó nada, o Stefan fue por la espalda de Mikaelson. Algo era seguro, si Damon lo nombraba se quedaba sin posibilidades de interrogarlo, así que le daría el nombre de quien ya no le era útil.  
-**Lo firmó Mason Lockwood, él no hace nada sin que uno de ustedes esté detrás.**  
Lo observó apretar la mandíbula y pulsar un botón del intercomunicador.  
**-Dile a Elijah que lo necesito.**  
Un minuto después el mayor de los hermanos entraba a la oficina con gesto molesto.  
-**¿Qué ocurre padre?**- Se quedó parado a un lado del escritorio mirando a su padre a los ojos y Damon notó un pequeño desafío en su postura, algo entre esos dos no iba bien.  
-**Mason Lockwood ha cambiado el informe de la autopsia de Caroline. ¿Lo has ordenado tú?**- la postura y la mirada de Mikael era realmente intimidante y el detective se preguntó como reaccionaría si no le gustaba la respuesta.  
-**No, llevo varios días sin hablar con él. Además no tengo motivos para hacer algo así.**  
-**Llama a Connor, dile que me lo traiga esta misma noche.**- Con una seña le indicó que se retirara y Elijah asintió y dejó la oficina.  
-**¿Su familia tiene negocios con Silas Corp, o todo son hostilidades?**-Preguntó Damon recordando la conexión que Caroline había mencionado entre Stefan, un tal Shanne y Silas Corp.  
-**Salvatore usted conoce perfectamente las actividades de nuestra familia. Nada ha cambiado en los meses que se fue a L.A. Kol tiene un club de recreación totalmente legal. Rebekah una agencia de acompañantes para ejecutivos, donde se compra compañía, no sexo, lo que la hace legal. Elijah tiene un club nocturno, donde van jóvenes a divertirse, perfectamente legal también. Y yo tengo un negocio de inversiones de bajo riesgo, con los respectivos permisos para ello.**- Alzó los hombros quitándole importancia a todo lo que acababa de decir. -**Silas Corp, no tiene nada que pueda interesarnos, más bien es al contrario.**  
-**Supongamos que creo algo de lo que ha dicho y olvido lo que ha dejado sin decir. ¿Qué saben de esa empresa? **  
-**Llegó a la ciudad hace poco menos de un año, al parecer los primeros meses se movieron bajo radar estudiando todo lo que ocurre aquí. Hace 8 meses luego de una adquisición hostil de una farmacéutica de las afueras instalaron su laboratorio. Principalmente se dedican al desarrollo y producción de medicamentos, pero la distribución la hacen de forma agresiva. Tienen un par de carpas donde promocionan sus productos con el público, y varios visitadores para convencer a los médicos en los hospitales. Cuando no logran lo que quieren por las buenas, suelen usar tácticas menos agradables.**  
Damon inmediatamente hizo la asociación y entendió que allí estaba la conexión con su madre, pero ¿que tenía que ver Viky en eso?  
-**Nada de eso los afecta**.-Comentó sin entender a dónde quería llegar Mikael.  
-**Ya tienen tres laboratorios por la ciudad y en ellos no sólo fabrican medicamentos. Hace cosa de cuatro meses se presentó un representante de Silas Corp. un tal Shanne, en el club de Elijah, primero quiso comprarlo y luego pagar para distribuir su mercancía allí. Mi hijo no estuvo de acuerdo y desde entonces ha habido varios problemas. **  
**-¿Cómo cuales?  
-Inspecciones sorpresa, una visita de la DEA, vandalismo, nada realmente importante pero todo un poco molesto. Y al parecer alguien les filtra información, cuando hay cualquier evento importante aparecen en la cercanía traficantes regalando mercancía.** –Mientras hablaba comenzó a buscar algo en su portátil.  
-**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?**- no creía que Mikael tuviera la misma información que cualquier soplón callejero.  
-**No he podido saber mucho, pero estoy seguro de algo. Trabajan en varios frentes y tienen detrás a alguien muy poderoso.**- Le mostró a Damon una foto, un hombre de cabello corto, oscuro y ondulado, no muy alto y delgado, en sus treinta, vestido de Armani y con un portafolio de cuero negro.  
-**Este es Atticus Shanne, aparentemente es un gerente de operaciones o algo así. Estoy seguro que es la persona más importante de la empresa en la ciudad, pero prácticamente no sabemos nada de él.**  
-**Creo que me ha dado algo con lo que empezar. Ahora quiero saber porqué lo ha hecho.**- Le había dado mucho más de lo que creía, había puesto un nombre en el tope de su lista y no era el de Shanne, era Stefan Mikaelson.  
**-Porque si su hermana tenía razón esta es la gente que acabó con la vida de su madre y posiblemente de ella también. Lo conozco bien Salvatore y acabo de poner al peor perro de presa tras el rastro de alguien que quiero destruir. Creo que es beneficio mutuo.**  
**-Si algo de lo que dijo no es cierto este perro regresará a morderle el culo.**- Las palabras podían sonar a broma pero el tono era una clara amenaza.  
**-Que bueno que justo hoy sea mi día de decir la verdad entonces.**

Regresaron al salón donde la familia charlaba en dos grupos, Kat, Esther, Kol y Klaus por un lado, Stefan, Elena, Elijah y Rebekah por otro, con el pequeño Henry corriendo de un lado a otro.  
El Sgto fue el primero en verlos entrar y Damon vio la mirada que le dio a su padre, no lo había notado antes pero desde su lugar en la mesa, entre Elena y Rebekah, hasta la forma en que Mikael lo ignoró en todas las conversaciones, esta cena había sido una muestra de lo deteriorada de la relación de ellos.  
**-Ahora que estamos todos nuevamente, haremos el último brindis.**-Ante la propuesta de Esther todos buscaron sus copas de champaña, mientras a Damon y Mikael les alcanzaban las suyas.  
-**Por la familia**.-Dijo Mikael y todos dieron un trago.-**Estoy realmente feliz de que finalmente me hayan oído y esperemos otro Mikaelson.**  
Damon casi se atraganta con su bebida y miró a las tres mujeres que se sonreían, notó que Kat y Elena bebían algo distinto y por un segundo deseo que lo que había oído antes de dejar el salón, fuera sobre otro tema y no se relacionara con el brindis.  
-**Es hora de irnos.**- Comentó Klaus acercándose a él.- **Me ha enviado un mensaje Isobel, Ric está despierto.**- Rápidamente se despidieron de todos y partieron.  
El detective hizo casi todo el viaje al hospital en completo silencio, procesando la charla con Mikael una y otra vez.  
Y aunque no lo tenía planeado, cuando llegaban una pregunta escapó de sus labios.  
-**¿Por qué era el brindis?**  
-**Si mi padre supiera en realidad porqué brindaba se ahogaría con la champaña,**- el rubio rió con ganas por un rato  
Se hizo una pausa mientras Klaus estacionaba y bajaban del coche, en la que Damon se maldijo por preguntar algo que no le importaba en absoluto.  
-**Aunque cuando me enteré no me gustó nada, es gracioso ver a alguien como Mikael, que cree controlarlo y saberlo todo quedar como un tonto delante de sus hijos y ni siquiera darse cuenta… **  
Hablaban mientras entraban al hospital cuando una enfermera salió a su encuentro interrumpiéndolos.  
-**Por fin llegan.**

Ambos la miraron sin tener idea quien era o a que se refería.  
-**El Doctor Salzman quiere abandonar el hospital sin el alta médica,**- los guiaba a la sala de Ric a paso firme mientras les explicaba- **la señora que lo acompaña me dio sus descripciones. Dice que son los que pueden convencerlo de que no lo haga.**  
-**Yo no sirvo de nada aquí.**- Comentó Klaus bajito y Damon recordó las charlas que había oído en esa misma sala.  
-**Creo que en realidad eres el único que puede ayudar aquí.**  
Ric estaba vistiéndose, se lo notaba completamente decidido y no oía nada de lo que le decían.  
-**Así no harás nada por ella** -la voz de Klaus lo dejó congelado un instante.  
Los demás dejaron la habitación a petición del detective que se limitó a cerrar la puerta mirando a su amigo.  
-**Tengo trabajo, ya estoy bien y no quiero seguir aquí.**- Su voz cargaba una pena enorme y a nadie le podía pasar desapercibida.  
-**Si te vas ahora lo que harás es enterrarte de cabeza en una botella de alcohol.**- Comentó su amigo, recordando lo que había pasado cuando perdió a Mer.  
-**No te metas en lo que no entiendes Damon. No sabes lo que es enamorarte de alguien y entregarle tu corazón por completo. No tienes idea lo que se siente…**  
-**Yo sí**- interrumpió Klaus.- **Yo sé lo que sientes cuando encuentras a alguien que te complementa, te hace ser mejor persona, que te ilumina y te saca del pozo en el que estabas, y también sé lo que se siente que te la quiten.**  
**-Quiero emborracharme hasta quedarme dormido.**- Murmuró el doctor mirando el suelo.

-**Yo te propuse algo mientras dormías, tal vez ahora puedas contestarme.**- Los ojos celestes de Mikaelson se clavaron en los café con una determinación e intensidad que no había visto antes.- **Estoy seguro de que tras lo que nos ha pasado están las mismas personas. No se si la mano que las ejecutó fue la misma, pero la cabeza de la que partió la orden seguramente lo es. Ayúdame a encontrar a esa persona, a hacer justicia, a tomar venganza y luego puedes hundirte, o saltar del puente o yo mismo te doy un tiro en la cabeza si es lo que quieres. Pero ponte de pie, mantente sobrio y junta toda esa ira y dolor para hacérselo tragar al culpable de la muerte de Jenna.**  
-**¿Por qué crees que todo está relacionado?**- preguntó mientras se comenzaba a desvestir para volver a ponerse la bata del hospital.  
-**Porque desaparecieron los informes de las autopsias de Viky y su hijo.**- Contestó el detective alejándose de la puerta, ahora que sabía que no tendría que taclear a su amigo para que se quedara en la habitación.-**Y también los cuerpos.**  
-**¿Qué? ¿Se han robado los cuerpos?**  
-**Creemos que para terminarlos de incinerar. Por eso te necesitamos al cien por ciento, eres todo lo que queda de esas autopsias y debía de haber algo importante en ellas para pasar tantos problemas.**  
-**Me quedaré un día más, sólo eso**.- Accedió finalmente.  
-**Yo me quedo con él.-** Dijo Klaus.-** Llévate mi auto, mañana paso a buscarlo.**  
Damon no le discutió, se notaba que en este momento Klaus lo entendía mejor que él, tomó las llaves del Sgto., dejó pasar a Isobel para que se despidiera de su hermano y se fue a descansar a su casa.

Se levantó con una extraña sensación, no creía en malos presentimientos, ni cosas de esas pero cualquier detective sabe que la intuición es como una extensión del instinto de supervivencia.  
Ducha, café, tostadas y repaso rápido de lo que tenía para hacer en el día, terminando justo a tiempo para la llegada de su compañera  
-**¿Por qué me citaste tan temprano?**- Aparentemente Rose estaba molesta por algo.  
-**Tengo que reunirme con Lockwood antes del turno y luego quiero encontrar a Tanner y McKittrick. Te necesito como respaldo sólo por si acaso.**-Se puso el saco del traje y trató de acomodarse la corbata. Rose le sacó la mano y le ajustó el nudo dejándolo derecho.  
-**Ok vamos.**

Llegaron al grill y encontraron a Tyler esperando con un sobre, tras ellos entraron 4 hombres, al parecer trabajadores, vestidos con monos naranjas, cascos, orejeras y lentes de sol. Iban charlando animadamente por lo que no les prestó mucha importancia, aunque algo sobre ellos no le gustó. Un minuto después al grito de todos al suelo, los cuatro hombres sacaban sus armas para asaltar el lugar.  
A pesar de que había varios policías allí, el único uniformado era Tyler. Igual era lógico que él no desenfundara su pistola, si lo hacía comenzaría una balacera que podría terminar con civiles heridos.  
Damon miró a Rose y ella negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que no se identificara como policía. Los cuatro hombres se veían nerviosos y excitados, eran una bomba de tiempo y si algo los hacía detonar la situación terminaría en un baño de sangre.  
Sin embargo si todo salía según lo planeado seguramente se retirarían del lugar y luego ellos podrían seguirlos, atraparlos en un lugar sin tanto riesgo de lastimar a nadie. Con lo que Damon no contaba era con la reacción del dueño del local, conociendo que parte de su clientela era de la estación de policía cercana, y viendo a Tyler de uniforme, seguramente se sintió respaldado por lo que sacó un revolver del cajón de la caja registradora y disparó al asaltante que tenía enfrente.

**-¡Jack!-** gritó el que estaba apuntando Matt al otro extremo de la barra y se giró disparándole al dueño del local. Jack tenía una herida en el hombro pero que no le impedía usar su pistola y fijó inmediatamente su nuevo objetivo, el uniformado al fondo del salón.

* * *

_Gracias a quienes se toman un minuto para leerme y especialmente a quienes dejan sus opiniones, son quienes me inspiran a seguirla, de verdad :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Perdón por el retraso, la inspiración no estaba por la labor_ :S

_Recuerden las advertencias del fic antes de leer ;)_

**Capitulo 11**

La adrenalina, el entrenamiento, su forma de ser, todo lo preparaba para los siguientes segundos. Desenfundó su pistola al igual que el resto de los detectives que estaban en el lugar y se escucharon 6 detonaciones, los cuatro maleantes cayeron y todo había acabado.  
-**¡Salvatore!**- El grito e Tyler lo hizo girarse.-**Quiso cubrirme, fue muy rápido…**  
No necesitaba oír más, ni ver más, la bala había entrado por la sien izquierda de Rose, su muerte debió ser casi instantánea. Los ojos abiertos miraban la puerta, opacos, sin vida, su compañera ya no estaba.  
Sus manos formaron puños, todo su cuerpo se tensó, otra vez había fallado en proteger a quienes quería. Se permitió unos minutos para autocompadecerse, para sentir que su vida cada día estaba más vacía. Y luego un momento para dejar crecer su ira, después de eso, todo se fue, el hielo con el que cubrió su corazón enfrió su mente, aunque sólo lo suficiente para planear lo que debía hacer.

**_Durante un intento de asalto, ocurrido a primera hora de la mañana, en un local de comida rápida, se realizaron varios disparos, el resultado fueron 6 personas heridas, los 4 maleantes, el dueño del local y la detective Rose Marie, que perdió la vida en el lugar._**  
Damon escuchaba a la reportera a pocos metros de él y negaba con la cabeza. Eso no era verdad, ya no creía en casualidades, nadie es tan estúpido como para asaltar el grill. Se notaba que no eran profesionales, parecían adictos a los que alguien había dado armas e instrucciones, todo su instinto le decía que esto era para que Tyler y él mismo no salieran de ese lugar.  
El viejo Lockwood sabría cuidar a su hijo, seguramente el joven desaparecería donde nadie lo encontrara hasta que todo se calmara, o para siempre si esto no tenía solución. Él sin embargo haría exactamente lo contrario, respondería golpe con golpe y sabía donde encontrar lo que necesitaba.

**-Hola.**- Su voz sonó calida y dulce, totalmente opuesta a la mirada de sus ojos, pero la chica que estaba al otro lado de la línea no tenía como saberlo.  
-**Hola. ¿Cómo estás?**-Preguntó Elena coqueta.  
-**Pensando en ti.**- Una mentira a medias, pero aunque fuera completa ella no importaba en este momento.- **¿Tu esposo está en casa?**  
-**Si. ¿Por?**- Sonaba un poco desconfiada pero sabía que terminaría convenciéndola.  
-**¿Crees que podrás escaparte? Quiero darte una sorpresa.**  
-**Creo que si. ¿Te parece en Ninfas en una hora?**- Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba y sonrió un instante pensando en que ella tenía ganas de verlo.  
Se despidió y un instante después tenía la mente en lo que necesitaría.

-**Hola. Necesito un favor sin preguntas. ¿Estás dispuesto?**- Dijo en cuanto su cuñado respondió la llamada.  
-**No es que me encante la idea, pero dime que necesitas.**  
-**[b]El almacén que usamos con Mason libre de ojos por un par de días. Y que dejes tus herramientas preparadas en la oficina.**  
-**¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que lo haga yo? Ese es un camino que no quieres transitar Damon.**- Había genuina preocupación en la voz del joven Mikaelson.  
-**No, debo encargarme yo.**- Había seguridad en su voz y algo más, algo que preocupo al rubio al otro lado del teléfono.  
-**Está bien, lo tendrás. ¿Cuándo lo necesitas? **  
-**En una hora.  
-Ok. Estará listo**.

Desde la esquina vio salir el coche de Elena y arrancó el de alquiler que llevaba. Lo metió en la entrada de la casa hasta dejarlo casi pegado a la puerta del garaje.  
Se acercó a la puerta y la encontró sin cerrojo. Entró y con el ruido de la puerta Stefan se asomó al recibidor.  
-**Si buscas a mi esposa creo que se fue a revolcarse con mi primo.**- Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina muy tranquilo.- **Ya no lo necesita pero parece que le tomó gusto.**  
-**Tenemos que hablar. ¿Será por las buenas o por las malas?**  
-**No tengo nada que hablar contigo policía.**  
Damon sacó el pañuelo con cloroformo que tenía en el bolsillo y tomándolo por atrás se lo colocó en el rostro, tapándole la nariz y la boca.  
-**Por las malas entonces.**- Dijo en su oído.  
Lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo y fue a buscar una alfombra que tenía enrollada en la parte de atrás del auto.  
Dejando la puerta trasera izquierda del coche abierta, entró a la casa con la alfombra y la desenrolló en el piso, rodó a Stefan hasta ella y luego lo envolvió.  
-**Eres más pesado de lo que pareces, tendrías que cuidarte un poco más.**- Bromeó cuando se lo cargó al hombro con bastante trabajo, por suerte había dejado el auto lo más cerca posible. Lo llevó y lo dejó en el asiento trasero, aunque acomodarlo para cerrar la puerta fue un desafío que le llevó varios minutos.  
**-Por eso estas cosas se hacen de a dos.**- La voz de Mikael lo hizo girarse apretando la mandíbula.- **Tranquilo, digamos que venía a visitarlo más o menos para lo mismo. Y ahora que estoy aquí, quien haya visto lo que haces lo acaba de olvidar.  
-Entonces ayúdame.**  
Mikael fue al otro lado y abriendo la puerta del conductor se arrodillo y medio "sentó" la extraña alfombra con la "espalda" contra la puerta.  
Cuando pudieron cerrar la puerta Mikael se quedó al volante y miró al detective interrogante.  
**-A tus almacenes del puerto**.-El otro alzó una ceja ante la respuesta.- **Yo también tengo contactos.**  
-**Sin preguntas ese es mi negocio, no quiero saber nada. Sólo ayudo a un amigo a llevar su alfombra a un depósito.**  
El que le dijera amigo, le revolvió el estómago.

-**¿Por qué venías a buscar esta alfombra?** -Señaló con la cabeza el bulto del asiento de atrás.  
El hombre más peligroso de Mystic Falls sopesó la pregunta, como dudando cuanto podía decirle al detective.  
-**Han aparecido muchos ceros en su cuenta. Y aunque digan que los bebés traen un pan bajo el brazo, eso es más bien una cadena de panaderías.**  
-**¿Espera un hijo?**- No quiso preguntarlo pero no pudo evitarlo.  
-**Elena lo espera, pero aunque todos crean que soy un idiota que no sabe nada, estoy seguro que es de Kol**.-Lo miró de reojo.- **En dos meses el candidato serías tú.**  
Damon no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer sus hijos lo subestimaban mucho.

- **Mi familia piensa que sólo sé de negocios, pero los conozco a todos mejor que nadie.**- Soltó una risita un poco espeluznante, como un niño jugando con una lupa a quemar hormigas, él manejaba el destino de su familia mientras ellos creían que podían ser más inteligentes que él.  
-**Una esposa que engaña a su marido no es algo tan fuera de lo común.**- Comentó Damon intentando restarle importancia a la conversación y miró por la ventana del coche mientras las casas pasaban.  
-**Mi familia es más compleja que eso. Stefan es gay aunque no quiere salir del closet, y la razón para acercarse a Elena es su rivalidad con Kol. Creo que hubo un tiempo en que lo amaba, pero mi hijo no batea para ese equipo.**  
-**Kol estaba interesado en Elena.**- Apuntó el detective sabiendo que no servía de nada tratar de parecer desinteresado, Mikael ya le había sacado la ficha. Además con esto de a poco todo comenzaba a cobrar un poco de sentido

-**Era joven y mujeriego, salieron un par de veces y luego la dejó para salir con otras. Con el tiempo se dio cuanta de que se había equivocado pero era tarde, la única que le interesaba de verdad era ella y Elena estaba con su primo. Stefan era exactamente lo contrario obviamente. La enamoró y cuando ella necesitó ayuda con lo de sus hermanos Stefan la atrapó. Usó la desesperación, la necesidad de una niña de proteger a su familia para lastimar a su primo.**  
Habían llegado a destino. Todo lo demás desapareció y lo único que importaba era lo que podía sacar de hablar con la alfombra.

-**Tengo mucho que preguntarle y quiero que te mantengas al margen.**- La seriedad de su tono y la clara amenaza en su mirada, sólo hicieron que el jefe de todos los Mikaelson sonriera.  
-**Deberías recordar con quien y en dónde estás.-** Le sostuvo la mirada pero un segundo después su sonrisa se ensanchó.- **Será interesante verte trabajar.**  
Sacaron la alfombra y la llevaron dentro. La desenrollaron y sentaron a Stefan, que comenzaba a despertar, atándolo en la pequeña oficina, frente a la mesa con todos los juguetes de Klaus.  
-**Parece que mi hijo rebelde ha pasado por aquí. Es una lástima que desperdicie su potencial en el ejercito, sus habilidades podrían ser de mucha ayuda.**  
Con esfuerzo Damon ignoró el comentario, pensando en todas esas frases en las que no creía pero que hoy necesitaba desesperadamente. El fin justifica los medios. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Si no puedes con ellos úneteles. Mil cosas que en realidad en lugar de calmarlo le revolvían el estómago, pero todo era Por Ella y debía seguir.  
**-Despierta dormilón.**- Le dio una sonora bofetada tratando de hacerlo reaccionar más rápido.- **Tu elegiste las malas, tienes que estar despierto para disfrutarlas.**- Terminó, dándole una bofetada en la otra dirección.

-**¿Qué mierda te crees que haces?-** Preguntó colérico el aludido cuando pudo hablar.- **Soy un Mikaelson, no puedes tratarme así.**  
-**Sólo eres un Mikaelson porque yo lo quiero así, tu documento tiene el nombre del idiota que embarazó a mi hermana.**  
Stefan enfocó la vista en la persona tras el detective y vio que no se equivocaba al ponerle rostro a esa voz, su tío lo miraba con desprecio e ira apenas contenida.  
-**¿De qué va esto?**-Su tono había cambiado notoriamente, sabiendo que el apellido de su madre no lo sacaría de esta.  
-**De tus negocios con Atticus Shane.**- Soltó Damon y los ojos de Stefan parecían listos para salirse de sus órbitas.- **De que cambiaste el informe de la muerte de Caroline. Y de mucho dinero en una cuenta de banco.**- Dijo lo último haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que eso era de parte de Mikael.  
-**Yo… No es lo que crees tío…**  
-**Responde las preguntas en el orden correcto o me pondré creativo con lo que me ha dejado tu primo.**  
-**No soy idiota si hablo contigo estoy muerto**.- Sus ojos lanzaban llamas y el desprecio en su tono se medía por toneladas.  
-**Entonces tendré que ser una opción peor que la muerte.**- El detective recogió un cuchillo con la punta muy fina y comenzó a clavárselo en el meñique, entre la uña y la carne. El grito resonó en el almacén, pero los ojos azules completamente acerados no mostraban ninguna emoción al respecto.  
-**¿Qué negocios tienes con Shane?**- Retiró el cuchillo para que el hombre dejara de gritar y pudiera contestar.  
-**Información, le consigo información.  
-Tendrás que ser mucho más específico. Empieza diciéndome todo lo que sabes de él.**  
-**No sé nada.-** Apenas terminó de hablar cuando estaba gritando nuevamente. Esta vez una pequeño pinza arrancaba la uña que el cuchillo había comenzado a separar del dedo.- **¡Es un Gerente!-** La pina se detuvo y sin poder abrir los ojos y con los dientes apretados trató de hablar.- **Lo enviaron hace casi un año a estudiar la ciudad y comenzar el proyecto. Ahora se encarga de casi todo lo de la empresa aquí y responde directamente al presidente de la empresa.**  
-**¿Qué información necesita de ti?** -Mientras preguntaba miraba sobre la mesas por si la respuesta no lo dejaba convencido.  
-**Me pidió que le pasara datos de la familia y sus negocios.**- Damon no necesitó ver sus ojos para saber que o mentía o escondía algo. Su voz y su postura hablaban por él  
-**¿Y que más?**  
-**Nada más.-** Una especie de punzón comenzó a clavarse en su hombro, tan lentamente que podía sentir cada milímetro que se deslizaba abriendo la piel y la carne.  
-**Piensa de nuevo tu respuesta.**- La voz del detective era baja y perturbadoramente juguetona, mientras dejaba de empujar el punzón y le daba la oportunidad de contestar.  
-**Algo sobre los médicos que trabajan en el hospital, necesitaba mis contactos para hablar con ellos.**- El joven transpiraba y comenzaba a quedar pálido de luchar para soportar el dolor.  
-**Vayamos a la pregunta dos.**  
-**No la recuerdo.**- Damon sabía que solo buscaba tiempo, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado y que se desmayara, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado al dolor.  
-**¿Por qué hiciste cambiar la autopsia de Caroline?**- Levantó de la mesa una especie de vara que llevaba electricidad, recordaba haber leído algo de ellas, se llamaba picana eléctrica.- **Piensa con cuidado. Sé que no las usas pero igual duelen.** -Señaló la entrepierna con la vara dejando extremadamente claro dónde pensaba usarla.  
-**Shane me lo pidió, me dijo algo sobre los resultados de sangre que podrían darle problemas. **  
-**¿Él la mató?**- La forma en que miró al interrogado dejaba claro que mentir no era una opción.  
-**No. Estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando ocurrió, te aseguro que él no tuvo nada que ver.**- Los dos hombres pudieron ver que decía la verdad.  
-**Mañana me arreglaras una entrevista con él, dile que le conviene por las buenas.**-Girándose a Mikael le dio una inclinación de cabeza para que supiera que era su turno.

-**Yo no voy a usar nada de esa mesa, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no mentirme.**- No preguntó nada, no hizo ninguna seña, sólo se paró frente a él y lo miró.  
-**Shane me paga por mis servicios con una comisión sobre sus negocios. El pago fuerte es por ayudarlo con Elijah.**  
-**Tienes una semana para poner tus cosas en orden y desaparecer, o mi hermana enterrará lo que encuentre de su único hijo en una cajita de puzzles.**  
**-Sí, señor, gracias.**  
Mikael desató a su sobrino y se giró al detective, -**yo me encargaré desde aquí. Un placer trabajar contigo.**  
-**Cita a Shane mañana a las 5 aquí.**- Damon les dio una última mirada a los hombres que quedaban en la oficina y ambos asintieron.

Encendió el auto, y se fue de allí, cuando el peso de lo que acababa de hacer empezaba a caer en sus hombros. Sintió vibrar su celular y lo sacó del bolsillo, atendiendo sin mirar quien era.  
-**Sí que me has sorprendido, me has dejado plantada. **  
**-Oh, lo siento tanto, problemas en el trabajo. Voy camino a mi casa, te haré un almuerzo para disculparme.**  
-**¿Crees que iré a tu casa luego de lo que has hecho?**- Ella no tenía idea de cuanto significaban esas palabras en ese momento.  
-**Por favor perdóname. Yo… Hoy… Rose ha muerto.**  
-**Dios, lo siento, no lo sabía. Estaré allí enseguida.**  
Cortó la comunicación y las lágrimas rodaron libres por su rostro.  
Su compañera había muerto y él… Él acababa de convertirse en lo que más odiaba.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y acepto todas las críticas y comentarios que siempre ayudan :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando llegó a su casa la encontró parada frente a la puerta, había preocupación y compasión en los ojos color chocolate pero él no sabía si las merecía. En realidad, estaba seguro de que no las merecía después de lo que acababa de hacer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no quería cargarle ese peso a Ric, así que se quedaba sin alternativas, pero la esposa del hombre que acababa de torturar no hubiera sido su primera opción.  
Al llegar a ella la joven lo besó con infinita ternura, su relación no se caracterizaba por eso clase de emociones pero no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón pesaba un poquito menos gracias a ese beso.  
Entraron a la casa sin hablar y Elena fue directamente a la cocina, mientras Damon se quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos en el dormitorio, ella regresó con un vaso de Bourbon. Se sentaron a un lado de la cama, él miraba el líquido de su vaso mientras lo giraba y ella se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello.  
El detective necesitaba la compañía y el confort pero también el silencio, ella sabía que cuando estuviera listo le diría lo ocurrido.

-**Cuando mi madre murió mi familia se rompió, mi padre se hundió y todo dejó de importarle, Caroline no quería verlo así y prácticamente no estaba en casa y yo quise sumergirme en el trabajo pero no fue suficiente. Sentía que era injusto, estaba enojado con el mundo porque ella era demasiado joven y…**- Su voz amenaza a traicionarlo y tomó un trago de su bebida para controlar las emociones que lo desbordaban.-** Llegué a L.A. un mes después, había discutido con Car, porque ella decía que papá me necesitaba aquí y me fui sin despedirme. Allá dejé que todo mi dolor se convirtiera en odio, me volví más duro e implacable, incluso me llevé un par de amonestaciones por brutalidad policiaca. Creo que mi carrera se hubiera ido en picada si no me hubiesen dado una nueva compañera. **  
Apoyó el vaso en la mesa de luz y se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en su antebrazo miró el techo como si en él pudiera ver las imágenes de los recuerdos que contaba. Elena se recostó a su lado, apoyando su peso sobre un codo para ver el rostro de Damon mientras le acariciaba el pecho descuidadamente.  
-**Rose regresaba al trabajo luego de unos meses fuera por la muerte de su esposo, debía de estar tan destrozada como yo o más, pero veía el mundo de otra manera. Ella no culpaba a nadie de lo que le había pasado aún sabiendo que podía hacerlo. Y me convenció de que mi deber era convertirme en el hombre que mi madre quería**- sonrió recordando algo.- **Me obligaba a decir por favor y gracias, me obligó a vestirme como un adulto, o eso es lo que ella decía, y me enseñó a ponerme en el lugar de otros. A pensar no sólo en como actúa un criminal sino en como reacciona la víctima. Yo era un buen detective cuando me fui, pero ella me hizo mejor persona. Y todo eso hoy lo tiré a la basura. Me convertí en la mierda que siempre quise limpiar…-** Su cuerpo completo se tensó, apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos en puños.

**-No tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero si lo haces debes saber que no voy a juzgarte. Yo no soy nada perfecta y no soy quien para juzgar las acciones de los demás.**- Hablaba delineando la línea que el músculo de su rostro había formado, la que se fue suavizando con su tacto.  
-**Cuando la vi así, apagada, vacía como un simple cascarón, no pude controlar mi ira. Busqué a la persona que puede ayudarme a desenredar todo esto, hice cosas… Yo…**-Se giró y la miró a los ojos, vio la serenidad de su mirada, así como ella encontró la tormenta en los suyos.-** Torturé a alguien… Le provoqué un dolor insoportable para que me dijera lo que sabía. Me convertí en alguien peor que Mikael…**  
-**No.**- No elevó la voz pero la firmeza de su palabra no dejaba lugar a discusión.-** Tú no eres para nada como Mikael, puedes haber cometido un error pero no pisoteas a la gente para lograr lo que quieres. No vives para conseguir poder a cualquier costo, no matas, ni traficas, ni golpeas mujeres por decir cosas que no quieres oír. Tú no eres en nada como Mikael.**- Su voz llevaba todo el desprecio que sentía por aquel hombre, y un dolor inmenso que Damon no supo exactamente a qué se debía.  
-**Pero lo que hice…**  
-**No.** -Volvió a interrumpirlo ella.- **No permitiré que pienses eso, yo los conozco a ambos. Tú no eres como él.**  
-**No me conoces, Elena.** -Se incorporó y la tomó por los hombros, le dio una pequeña sacudida como si quisiera despertarla, obligarla a entender, a ver las cosas como él lo hacía.- **He representado un papel para ti, para lograr tu confianza, para acercarme a ti y a los secretos de Stefan. Todo fue mentira.**-Apretó su agarre, desesperado porque ella entendiera, queriendo que viera el monstruo que era en realidad.  
-**Damon, me lastimas.-** La soltó como si quemara, como si fuera físicamente insoportable el dolor de seguir tocándola. Pero en cuanto él la liberó ella se tiró a sus brazos, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza y aunque él se sacudió y trató de apartarla, ella no lo permitió. El detective luchó un par de minutos pero finalmente dejó caer sus brazos y se dejó abrazar.

Elena aflojó su abrazo y luego llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de él, para atraer su cabeza y besarlo, pequeños besos que dejó en sus labios hasta que Damon respondió.  
Él la besó con desesperación, con dolor, con miedo y con un fuego abrazador. Sus brazos cobraron vida nuevamente y la pegó a él, se aferró a su cuerpo como su tabla de salvación, la besó como si en su boca estuviera el oxígeno que necesitaba cada una de sus células y la amó como si fuera lo último que haría antes de morir.  
Una hora después yacían desnudos en brazos del otro, él acariciaba su espalda con el pulgar, mientras ella hacía círculos en su pecho desnudo con las yemas de sus dedos.  
-**Te conozco Damon, tus ojos dicen más de lo que crees y tus besos llevan más sentimientos de los que puedes reconocer. Esa noche que pasamos charlando, esa cita, fue con el verdadero Damon, el hermano de Caroline, el amigo de Ric, el compañero de Rose…**

La calló con un beso, un beso que no tenía ninguna otra intención que la de sentirla. Y le hizo el amor otra vez para decir todo lo que no podía con palabras.  
La conexión de sus cuerpos, la mezcla de sus alientos, la corriente que los recorría cuando sus pieles se rozaban, la danza perfecta de sus caderas, la forma en que sus latidos se sincronizaban en un ritmo enloquecedor, todo gritaba que había mucho más que pasión entre ellos.  
Los giró para que ella estuviera arriba, quedó sentado mientras ella se movía sobre él en un ritmo que lo llevaba al borde del abismo, besó su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos, sus pezones y levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos un segundo antes de que la explosión de placer los alcanzara a ambos.  
Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras ella lo abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello.

-**¿Es verdad que esperas un hijo de Kol?**-No quería preguntar, pero el filtro entre su cabeza y su boca pareció fallar en el peor momento.  
-**¿Quién te ha dicho eso?**- Su mano se detuvo un segundo pero retomó su camino con la misma dulzura que llevaba antes.  
-**Mikael.**- Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.- **¿Es verdad?**  
-**Sí. Necesitaba que él me ayudara, quería irme, quería poder alejarme de los Mikaelson y cuidar de mis hermanos por mi misma. Creo que no salió como lo esperaba.**- Una sonrisa llena de infinita tristeza llegó a sus labios.-** Ahora estaré por siempre atada a ellos.**  
-**Él te ama.**- Lo dijo para ver su reacción, quería descubrir lo que ella sentía.  
-**Lo sé, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Yo dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.**- No había duda en su voz, pero no era suficiente para convencerlo de que fuera así.  
-**Pero esperas un hijo suyo. Siempre será parte de tu vida.**  
-**¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- Se separó de él y se levantó de la cama.- Hice lo que creí necesario para conseguir mi libertad, me equivoqué y hubo consecuencias. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**- Mientras hablaba se puso su ropa interior y se ató el pelo en una cola.- **No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, lo usé y lo lastimé y aunque él me hizo lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, no tengo claro que se mereciera sufrir así. Pero lo que hice no puedo deshacerlo.**-Entró al baño y Damon se quedó en blanco por unos segundos.  
-**¿Te vas?**- Preguntó cuando ella salió. Tragó saliva después de hablar, para no decir nada más, para no pedirle que se quedara.  
Ella lo miró como si no entendiera de qué hablaba.  
-**Voy a preparar algo de comer.**- Respondió con total naturalidad como si estuvieran hablando del estado del tiempo, y salió hacia la cocina.  
El detective se puso los boxers y salió tras ella.  
-**¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?**- Elena habló con la cabeza metida en la heladera y se perdió la sonrisa de puro desconcierto que traía su acompañante.  
Esa pequeña mujer era un puzzle de infinitas piezas, cuando lograba armar una parte se encontraba con otra que parecía no encajar con la anterior. Admiraba su decisión y fortaleza, su amor por su familia y su capacidad para sacrificarse por ellos. Odiaba su manera de desconcertarlo y como parecía poder manipularlo si se lo proponía. Y quería entenderla más de lo que había querido nada antes. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas y centrándose en contestar la pregunta que ella le había hecho.  
-**Claro, me vendría bien distraerme un poco el día de hoy.**

Terminaban de comer cuando Damon recibió la llamada de Klaus. Ric estaba fuera del hospital, había pasado por su casa y su trabajo y ahora ambos iban camino a verlo.  
-**Será mejor que me vaya.**- Dijo Elena parándose del sofá.  
-**No, quédate. Aunque vestirnos sería una buena idea.**- Ambos seguían en ropa interior completamente cómodos con su semidesnudez.  
**-Pero Stefan…**- Él la silenció con un ademán.  
-**Stefan está dejando la ciudad, si no es hoy será mañana, pero creo que ya no volverás a verlo.**- Su mirada le suplicaba que no preguntara nada y ella lo entendió, segura de que le contaría cuando pudiera hacerlo.  
Se ducharon y vistieron justo a tiempo para la llegada de los dos hombres que no hicieron ningún tipo de comentario por encontrarlos así.  
-**Lamento mucho lo de Rose.**- El sargento sonaba sincero y cansado.- **Parece que no es buena idea para una mujer acercarse a nosotros.**- Lo dijo mirando a Elena, que supo que hablaba genuinamente preocupado por ella.  
-**No me caracterizo por tener buenas ideas.**- Contestó la joven sonriendo, como si se tratase de una broma y no de algo que podía costarle la vida.  
Le dio un pequeño beso a Damon y les ofreció algo de tomar, Klaus miró a Ric y este pidió un vaso de zumo. Al parecer el sargento se había convertido en el acompañante sobrio del forense, lo haría cumplir su promesa y no le permitiría beber hasta que todo hubiera terminado.  
La joven trajo las bebidas, que terminaron siendo zumo de naranja para todos, aunque tanto Damon como Ric hicieron caras de desagrado al verlas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-**He descubierto algo en los análisis del hijo de Viky**.- Ric hablaba mientras sacaba unos papeles.- **Y he podido recuperar el resultado original de la sangre de Caroline. Ambos tomaban la misma droga experimental para tratar los síntomas de su problema de corazón. Tengo más pruebas que comparar pero creo esa droga no era lo que parecía. Y si no me equivoco, es producida por Silas Corp.**  
Damon recordó inmediatamente algo que mencionaba el diario de Car sobre una nueva droga y creo una nota mental de revisarlo luego.  
-**Además supe que tu madre era quien atendía al pequeño antes de que comenzara a tomarla.**- Continuó el forense.- **Y que el mismo médico que comenzó a atenderlo luego era el que atendía a tu hermana. Tal vez no signifique nada pero es lo que encontré que relaciona a todos con Silas Corp.**  
-**Creo que tenemos que tener una charla con ese médico.**- Dijo mirando a su cuñado que asintió- **¿Cuándo estarán los resultados que necesitas Ric?  
-Mañana a primera hora.**  
-**Háblame en cuanto tengas algo, veré a Shanne al mediodía y toda la información que pueda llevar me será útil.**  
-**No.**- La voz de Elena sonó a chillido y los tres se giraron a mirarla.- **El es peligroso, no puedes ir a verlo.**  
-**Yo iré con él.**- Dijo Klaus para tranquilizarla,- **no permitiré que nada le pase.**- Le sonrió a Damon que rodó los ojos sin poder creer que le pusieran una niñera.  
-**Creo que debería ser yo quien hable con ese doctor, será más fácil que me diga algo de un colega a otro.**- La excusa de Ric era bastante pobre, pero todos entendieron que necesitaba mantenerse ocupado y no le llevaron la contraria.  
-**Vamos ahora, no te dejaré sin vigilancia hasta que esté seguro de que te comportas.**- Comentó el rubio dándole un golpe en la espalda que le arrancó un quejido.- **Lo siento.**

Se despidieron y salieron, mientras discutían alguna tontería caminando hacia el auto Damon veía como el dolor los había comenzado a unir, y se alegró de que Ric ya no lo tuviera sólo a él.  
-**Deberíamos hablar con Bonnie.**- Sugirió Elena cuando el detective regresó al salón.  
-**Es verdad tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas sobre lo que me entregó de parte de Car.**  
-**No sólo es eso,**-suspiró antes de seguir y su voz sonó más baja cuando continuó-**Bonnie trabaja para Shanne.**

* * *

_Las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, ya no nos queda mucho de esta historia._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, besos ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salió capi! _

_Perdón la tardanza pero entre las otras historias y que perdí varios días luchando con la burocracia, se me hizo difícil actualizar. (Espero recuerden como iba esta _XD_)_

**Capitulo 13**

Damon la miró con hielo en los ojos celestes.  
**-¿No pensaste que era algo que yo debía saber?**- Algo así cambiaba muchas cosas y Elena sabiéndolo lo había ocultado.- **¿Por qué te callaste?**  
Su mirada no daba lugar a juegos ni medias verdades.  
**-Porque estaba más interesada en que te centraras en Stefan.**- Él la miró como comprendiendo.- **No me juzgues ahora, justo tú. Me has dicho que me usaste para acercarte a él, yo te usé para sacarlo de mi vida. Estamos a mano.**  
**-Creí que Caroline era tu amiga, que realmente esto te importaba.**  
No quiso elevar la voz pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía traicionado, se sentía usado y estúpido.  
**-Lo era y Stefan también te servía para llegar a Shanne. No es que te alejé de nada.**

El sonido de la coraza que lo envolvía nuevamente armándose era casi audible y Elena tragó saliva.  
**-¿Tienes dónde quedarte esta noche?**- Todo lo bien que se sintió con ella un rato antes había desaparecido, ¿por qué siempre que quería confiar en alguien le pasaba eso?  
**-Sí. Pasaré por casa y si Stefan aún no se fue iré…**- Hizo una pausa que no necesitó ser llenada, porque la forma en la que bajó la mirada dijo todo,- **a otro lugar.**  
**-Perfecto. Te llamaré si necesito algo. Ahora eres libre de Stefan, ya no necesitas pasarte por aquí.**  
**-Tú ya diste con Shanne, ya puedes dejar de llamarme.**  
La cantidad de rencor y orgullo en ambos, era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera comenzar a surgir entre ellos.

Damon estacionó frente a la casa de Bonnie una hora después, todo estaba oscuro y no había ningún coche en la entrada.  
Unos faros lo cegaron momentáneamente y vio a quien menos quería ver después del día de hoy, bajar de un coche y caminar hasta él.  
**-¿Me estás siguiendo?**  
**-No exactamente, pero digamos que me entero siempre de dónde estás.**- Respondió Mikael con una sonrisa.- **¿Qué buscas aquí?**  
El detective lo miró sopesando qué decirle y qué no.  
**-Ella me entregó unos papeles de Caroline, sobre lo que investigaba y sobre lo que sabía de mi madre. Ahora que sé que están incompletos y que trabaja para Shanne, creo que merece una visita.**  
Mikael asintió sonriendo de una manera que a Damon le revolvió el estómago.  
**-Entremos. Yo sé como tratar a una dama aunque lo dudes.**-Agregó ante la cara suspicaz que lo miraba mientras bajaba del coche.-** Créeme Salvatore, no todo lo que has oído de mí es cierto.**- Y luego agregó con una leve risa-** Aunque seguro algunas cosas son peores de lo que sabes.**  
**-¿Qué ha pasado con tu sobrino?**- Preguntó porque quería saber que Elena estaría bien ahora que habían decidido alejarse.  
**-No te preocupes, dejó todo arreglado para mañana y Connor lo acompañará por unos días para asegurarse que no haga contacto con su amigo.**- Se giró y llegó a ver un segundo los ojos celestes antes de que el detective volteara el rostro.-**Y si es por ella tranquilo, mi hijo la cuidará bien. Creo que se irán del país en un par de días, a Inglaterra, para vivir más cerca de Margaret.**  
Damon apartó todo pensamiento de lo que acababa de oír, él estaba aquí por Bonnie, por Car y su madre. No tenía tiempo para otra cosa, y mucho menos para descifrar a Elena. Después de todo él la había usado a ella y ella lo había usado a él, ahí acababa la historia.  
**-No hay nadie, entremos por atrás.**- Comentó Mikael luego de dar un vistazo cuando llegaron a la puerta. Desoyendo a su propia voz interior Damon lo siguió, no sabía que andaba mal pero algo le decía que esto no era una buena idea.  
Desenfundó el arma disimuladamente y sacó una linterna, porque reconoció el sonido al instante. Alguien cavaba en el fondo de la casa, en el linde del bosque, pero nunca imaginó verle allí.  
**-Klaus, ¿qué demonios haces? Se supone que ibas con Ric.**  
**-Kol me llamó, me dijo que viniera.**- Respondió sin detener su labor.- **Y la vecina de junto me dijo que esta tarde Bonnie y un amigo enterraron algo aquí y se fueron de la casa con una maleta. Este lugar es el único que encontré con tierra removida.**  
**-Detente, no tienes idea de que enterraron ahí.**- Dijo Damon.-** Puede ser cualquier cosa, o una trampa, o algo para hacernos perder el tiempo.**  
Se tomó el puente de la nariz, había algo que no le cerraba en esto y se sentía un idiota total por no descubrir que era.  
**-Vamos a la estación, rastrearemos el auto. Lo que esté ahí, ahí se quedará, no podemos darle más ventaja**.- Concluyó finalmente, tomando el brazote Klaus para que se detuviera.  
**-Yo me encargo de esto.-** Les interrumpió Mikael.- **Seguro es una tontería y yo no pienso pisar una estación de policía.**  
El detective dudó y miró al sargento, interrogándolo con la mirada.

**-Padre, por primera vez voy a confiar en ti, no me decepciones o voy a mostrarte cuanto podemos parecernos.**  
**-¿Eso es una amenaza, hijo?**- Preguntó Mikael burlón.  
**-No. Caroline era mi mujer, te explico que donde te metas en mi camino, te llevo puesto.**- Respondió su hijo serio y se miraron midiéndose.  
**-Te faltan pelotas, por algo eres un simple militar que acata órdenes.**- Dijo despectivo tomando la pala de manos de su hijo.  
**-Me sobran, por eso esas órdenes nunca serán las tuyas.**  
Damon bufó y se paró entre ambos.  
**-Pueden acabar el concurso de quien mea más lejos cuando esto esté terminado.**- Buscó la mirada de su cuñado, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-**Debemos irnos, ahora.**  
Klaus no tenía muchas ganas de dejar a su padre salirse con la suya, o sentir que lo había hecho, pero tenía pendientes cosas más importantes que demostrarle al señor Mikaelson que no lo intimidaba.  
Detective y sargento se fueron dejando al otro cavando en busca de vaya uno a saber que cosa, aunque a Damon no se le fue la mala sensación del pecho.

Cuando llegaron encontró en su escritorio unos papeles a nombre de Rose, al parecer eran sobre lo que su compañera quería investigar de las carpas de las que tanto desconfiaba.  
Llevado por la curiosidad, la bronca y ese sentimiento de haberle fallado que aún no se podía quitar del pecho, revisó los papeles. No sabía con quien se había contactado Rose, pero había conseguido muchos datos. Primero que todo ese circo estaba asociado a Silas Corp, pero que en realidad eran parte de una red de empresas llamada Kitsune S.A. Ese conglomerado se sabía que, aunque no figuraba en ningún lado, pertenecía a la Senadora de Virginia Inari Fell.  
Damon dejó caer la cabeza, completamente abatido, si Silas Corp. era parte de Kitsune S.A. eran casi intocables. No era de extrañar que le hicieran la vida imposible a los Mikaelson, esa familia de Mistyc Falls era un ratón enfrentándose a un tigre. Él era un ratón enfrentándose a un tigre.  
Y entonces entendió lo que su ego no lo dejó ver antes, Rose no murió por él, ni por Lockwood, fue asesinada por los documentos que él tenía delante, alguien supo lo que ella estaba buscando, tal como pasó con Caroline.  
Ya sabía cual era la cabeza pero era una imposible de cortar, podía enfrentar a Shanne, podía enfrentar a quien estuviese en el escalón sobre él, pero nunca llegaría al verdadero responsable, nunca llegaría a Inari.  
Todo el puzzle comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza, como las prácticas de esos "centros de control de salud" habían sido prohibidos en L.A. pero se permitían aquí. Como los laboratorios de Silas habían conseguido apropiarse de tierras y propiedades sin que nadie se opusiera, como Shanne lograba armar redadas de la DEA y lo que quisiera contra Elijah. Como habían logrado que la muerte de su madre pasara desapercibida, y la de su hermana fuera un suicidio, porqué se sentían tan seguros como para entrar disparando a la morgue, matar a una doctora, robar dos cuerpos, y dejar grave al forense. Todo lo había tapado el poder de la senadora. Ya no era enfrentarse a una compañía que parecía hacer algo más que medicamentos era algo mucho más peligroso que eso, era alguien mucho más peligroso que cualquier mafioso de ciudad.  
Klaus no demoró mucho más que él en llenar los espacios en blanco y seguía revisando los papeles cuando Ric llamó.  
**-Tienen que venir al hospital, todos debemos hablar con este doctor.  
-No es el mejor momento Ric, debemos encontrar a Bonnie.  
-Se trata de la madre de Damon.**  
No dijo más. Klaus sabía que todo esto había comenzado por eso, que la mujer que amaba había perdido la vida por esa respuesta, y si estaba en sus manos conseguirla, lo haría.  
**-Debemos ir al hospital.-** Dijo al detective que estaba trabajando rápidamente en la computadora.  
**-Ok, un minuto. Ya puse orden de búsqueda y captura por el auto de Bonnie y por uno que encontré a nombre de Atticus Shanne. Voy a hacerlo con los que están a nombre de Silas Corp. Y nos vamos.**  
Tecleo algunas cosas más, recogió todo lo del escritorio y salieron.

Menos de quince minutos después estaban en el hospital y un texto de Ric les decía exactamente dónde ir. En una habitación donde no había pacientes, sentado en una cama y no muy a gusto estaba el Dr. Warren.  
**-Damon él es el doctor Daniel Warren, atendía a tú hermana y también al hijo de Viky cuando dejó de verlo tú madre. Tiene algunas cosas que contarte.**  
El médico miró al detective altivo y desafiante y los ojos azules se giraron al rubio que venía tras él.  
**-¿Opciones?**  
**-Sé crear un par de cócteles improvisados que pueden funcionar como suero de la verdad, vi al pasar un carrito de enfermera sin vigilancia y puedo traer un desfibrilador para incentivarlo con algunas cosquillas o puedo conseguir un bisturí y ponerme creativo, seguro que hay lugares en los que no se notarán las marcas.**  
Warren abrió grande los ojos y miró a Klaus.  
**-¿Quién rayos es este hombre?**  
**-El novio de Caroline, y uno de los mejores recabadores de información en situaciones hostiles de la marina.**- Damon sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja analizando la reacción del médico a los datos recibidos.  
**-No es necesario, yo sólo quiero estar seguro de que nada me pasará.-**Respondió removiéndose nervioso.  
**-Dime lo que sabes y veré si la información vale cuidar tu trasero.**  
Parado frente al hombre y con Ric y Klaus a cada lado, la voz y la mirada de Damon decían que no negociaba, como siempre, aunque un poco más intimidante.  
**-Hace unos seis meses los vendedores de medicamentos o visitadores médicos como se les dice, de Silas Corp. comenzaron a aparecer por el hospital. Nos ofrecieron a los cardiólogos una droga que resultó estar a prueba, como método experimental. La mayoría como tu madre los rechazó, sólo un par les dieron una oportunidad. Pero a medida que los días pasaban, los visitadores comenzaron a insistir de otras maneras, primero ofreciendo dinero, y convenciendo a algunos más, luego amenazando y convenciendo a otros y finalmente la muerte de tu madre convenció al resto. **  
**-Aún no me convences.**- Mientras hablaba se acercó más a él hundiendo el azul helado en los ojos cafés.-** Te doy un minuto más.**  
**-Lo de tu madre fue para dar un ejemplo, ella fue la que más se opuso. Amenazó con denunciarlos, dijo que lo que hacían ponía en riesgo a los pacientes y que había estado haciendo estudios por su cuenta. La droga generaba fallos cardíacos en un porcentaje muy alto, era peor que no tomar nada para quienes tenían problemas leves. Y era como una rifa para quienes estaban graves. **  
**-¿Cómo rayo puedes llamarte a ti mismo médico si le das eso a tus pacientes? ¿Cómo pudiste darle algo así a un niño pequeño?**- Ric tenía los puños apretados y estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su colega.- **¿A cuantas personas les estás destruyendo el corazón con esa porquería?**  
**-Mira yo hice lo necesario para sobrevivir. Ellos hicieron que la muerte de la Dra. Salvatore ni siquiera se mirara dos veces. Y estoy seguro que inyectaron la misma droga a tú hermana para que pareciera que fue un problema con su medicación.**  
**-Debiste acudir a las autoridades, debiste hacer una denuncia en los medios, o una denuncia anónima al sistema de salud.**- Ric estaba cada vez más al límite de su autocontrol.  
**-Ellos manejan todo lo que te rodea,** - Warren hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando todo su alrededor- **y seguramente si ustedes han llegado hasta aquí, si ahora saben esto, es porque ellos quieren. Espero que ya no tengan a nadie de quien preocuparse, pero yo tengo una esposa y un hijo que cuidar, no voy a arriesgarlos. Quiero protección por todo lo que acabo de decir, pero no testificaré contra nadie. No soy tan estúpido.**  
**-¿Quién mató a mi madre?**  
**-Y yo que sé. Luego de su muerte, a todos nos llegó un sobre con un cheque que decía: Puede ser para que lo disfrutes o para que tu familia pague tu entierro.**- Agachó la cabeza recordando y un leve escalofrío lo recorrió.- **No soy valiente, no soy policía, ni soldado, soy médico.**  
**-Yo también**- Soltó Ric sin poder contenerse más.- **Hicimos un juramento, y era para cuidar y salvar vidas no para ganar dinero y arriesgar la salud de nuestros pacientes.**- Y si no hubiese estado Damon el cardiólogo se llevaba un puño marcado en el ojo izquierdo.  
**-Al día siguiente de lo de tú madre pasaron por aquí dos policías, recuerdo que uno era Tanner o algo así, del otro no me acuerdo. Hicieron unas preguntas, pero no hablaron conmigo.**  
**-¡Mierda! Tanner y Mc Kittrick, con lo de Rose lo olvidé.**- Se giró a su cuñado- **Tú y yo tenemos una visita que hacer.**- Volvió a mirar al médico por sobre el hombro-**Usted debería dejar la ciudad y si puede el país. Esta noche.**- Agregó y dejó la habitación donde Ric se sacó las ganas de cruzar el rostro de su colega de un fuerte derechazo.

Llamó y se enteró de que los policías que buscaba tenían turno en la mañana y luego de discutirlo, los tres se fueron a dormir a casa del detective, por si llegaban novedades de la búsqueda de Bonnie.  
Klaus trató de comunicarse con su padre pero no logró hacerlo, lo que lo puso de un humor terrible, al pensar que lo estaba evitando, pero no era nada distinto a la relación de siempre entre Mikael y su hijo. Cuando un rato después el detective también lo intentó con el mismo resultado se miraron, sabiendo que algo iba mal. Cinco minutos después sonó el busca de Ric y aún ninguno se había dormido.  
**-Voy a casa de mis padres, a ver que pasa con Mikael y qué encontró.** -Propuso el rubio, ya que al parecer nadie iba a dormir.  
**-Te acompaño.**- Repuso el detective casi al instante.  
No sabía porqué, si bien trataba de centrar toda su mente en el caso una pequeña parte seguía preguntándose si era verdad que Elena se iba con Kol a Inglaterra.

Damon llamó al trabajo y avisó que lo encontrarían en su celular. Ya que su cuñado le dijo que sería mejor dormir en su casa luego, o en la mañana no sabrían ni que se suponía que buscaban.  
En la casa Mikaelson el mayordomo abrió de mala cara, era muy tarde y el resto de la familia tenía llave por lo que no solía tener que atender a esa hora. Claro que Klaus le había regresado la llave a su padre en medio de una discusión, y jamás la había pedido de regreso ya que sólo venía de visita, además de que su orgullo no se lo permitía.  
Encontraron a Rebekah, que seguramente acababa de llegar y caminaba descalza por el salón tomándose un Martini mientras repasaba algo mentalmente, a juzgar por sus ademanes una discusión.  
**-Buenas hermanita.**- Saludó el sargento y eso pareció borrar por completo los problemas de la cabeza de la rubia, que se giró a sonreírle. La sonrisa falló un poquito al ver al detective, pero la recompuso rápidamente.  
**-Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Qué los trae por aquí a estas horas?**  
**-Buscamos a Mikael** - repusieron casi al unísono.  
**-No está. No ha llegado desde que salió en la tarde. Y mamá está como loca porque no le atiende el teléfono, eso junto con lo de Stefan que desapareció y lo de Kol huyendo con Elena, han desatado el infierno durante la cena.**-La joven se dejó caer en el sillón visiblemente enfadada-** Acabo de llegar y aún discutía con Kol y Katherine.**  
Ella siguió hablando pero los otros dos ya no le prestaban atención, al parecer lo de dormir debería quedar para otro día, ahora debían saber que ocurrió con Mikael.

_

_Se va armando el puzzle!  
Espero que les guste el capi, ya falta menos y espero poder actualizar pronto_


End file.
